Good to You
by SqueezyPeppermint
Summary: [AU] Jessica Sherawat: the girlfriend. Jill Valentine: the best friend. The lines were set but it was still breached and pain is just around the corner. RATED M. [JillxChrisxJessica]
1. Prologue

**GOOD TO YOU**

•**xoxoxo**•

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil **_CAPCOM | _**Plot **_© SqueezyPeppermint | _**Song **_© 투에니원

**Summary: **[AU] Jessica Sherawat: the girlfriend. Jill Valentine: the best friend. The lines were set but it was still breached with pain just around the corner. RATED M. Valenfield / Sherafield

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! This is my first take on a Resident Evil story! I just want to experiment with my favorite couple and it so happens that I'm so inspired today because of 2ne1's song: _Good to You._ By the way, English is not my first language so please excuse some grammatical errors. I also didn't have the time to proof-read. HOHO. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

•**xoxoxo**•

**PROLOGUE**

_She who has you_

_Probably doesn't have such foolish things_

_Like tears for you_

_Not missing you_

•**xoxoxo**•

I was rudely yacked out of my peaceful slumber by the sound of my mobile phone blaring; my ringtone—which happened to also be my favorite song—sounds so annoying at the moment. I forgot to put it in silent mode once more and I know only one person who'd be so inconsiderate enough to call in the middle of the night: my best friend. I reached out for my spare pillow and covered my face with it, wanting to continue my interrupted sleep. I was so tired and I needed to catch some sleep if I want to pass the exam tomorrow. However, my phone has other plans, for it persisted with its aggravating ringing. I had the thought of reaching out for it and rejecting the call, but that would be so rude.

_Yeah, Jill, it would be _so rude_ I want to laugh at you. _A sarcastic part of me scoffed. _You're such a goody, two shoes._

With a groan, I rolled to my side and crushed that taunting voice inside my head until, finally, the ringing stopped; enveloping my room with serene silence. I waited for a few minutes, testing if my phone would ring again, but it fortunately stayed quiet. I let out a relieved sigh and removed the pillow from my face and settled down for the night; exhaustion slowly eating away at my conscience until I gave in.

I don't know how long I was able to doze off when the sound of my doorbell almost kicked me out my bed; practically hearing my heart thundering inside my ribcage as I bolted upright. "What—Huh?" I was confused for mere seconds to realize what was happening; headache assaulting me with such vigor that I want to slaughter someone.

The buzzing continued, as if telling me that the person outside is getting impatient. I groaned, downright frustrated and murderous but I tried to reason with myself. Maybe it was important and it couldn't wait until morning? I just hope it was because if not, I'll really plunge a knife down this person's gut. Sleep will have to wait, I guess. With a defeated sigh, I jogged down to my front door in only my pajamas, but I couldn't care less. Judging from the way this person was buzzing for me, I could say that maybe it really was important. I also have a feeling that the person on the other side of my door is my very famous best friend.

And I was right.

I pushed myself away from the peephole, unlocked and removed the chain on my door, and swung it open. I tried to keep a straight face but failed drastically when he faced me, looking like an idiot.

"Hey, Jill." He slurred and I barely caught him when he collapsed _on_ me!

"What the hell, Chris!" I yelped, supporting his entire frame by wrapping my arms around his torso; his weight making it difficult for me to stand. I can smell beer and cigarette all over him, aggravating my nose. I can't believe he'd come over looking like this. I want to punch his face in but I can't at the moment. "What happened to you?" I asked, concern finally taking over as I adjusted myself by slinging his arm over my shoulder and dragged him towards the living room, but not without kicking the door close.

My best friend, by the name of Chris Redfield, chuckled and slurred some incoherent words that I barely caught as I pushed him to settle on my sofa before taking a seat beside him, tired from all the laborious work. I need to fucking thank him for making my life so wonderful. Sarcasm here, people!

Silence veiled the both of us. I glanced at his direction and was not surprised to see him already out cold. He was piss-drunk to even mind sleeping on my not-so-comfortable sofa. Why he was in such a state, I don't know and I'll never know until morning, but not before beating the crap out of him for crashing here uninvited and ruining my night first.

Looking at the analogue clock hanging above my wall-mounted television, I moaned in annoyance to find out that it was already 2 in the morning. I stood up from my position and dragged myself up to the guest room to grab a pillow, blanket, and ravaged my closet for a T-shirt three times my size. I took it upon myself to at least make sure that he slept decent. Also, I wouldn't want my living room smelling like shit.

"Think of this as some sort of favor, Jill. He owes you. Again," I muttered while rolling my eyes as I descend towards the living room. Come to think of it, he owed me countless of favors already, yet he still hasn't paid me back. Not that I actually expect him to. After all, it was my own decision to do things for him no matter how much we piss each other off. We've been best friends since our parents started making us.

_Of course, keep telling yourself that stupid excuse, Valentine. You know otherwise._

Alright, maybe I keep getting out of my way _sometimes_ just so I could help him. Like doing his homework ever since we were young until we graduated high school, agreeing to his stupid plans of making me act like his girlfriend just to make his _real _girlfriend jealous, tolerating his obnoxious attitudes, and even jeopardizing my own sleep and possibly affecting the result—not to mention my future as a whole—I'd get in my exam so that he could settle in just fine. Yep, my soul is pure like that. Because, though already 24 years old, Chris shared a behavior of a six year old and being the more mature person, it felt like it was my responsibility to look out for him. Well, him and his younger sister, Claire. Not that Claire is as immature as him. Actually, she's more independent than Chris. Seriously, if I didn't care so much about his wellbeing, I would've lost all my patience a long time ago.

Or maybe I'm giving him less credit here because I'm pissed at him; thus, affecting my better judgment.

Fine! Chris is strong, very manly, and you can depend on him. It's just that… Sometimes, his impulsive nature clouds his rational mind, making him do things that are not suitable for a man his age, you know! His short-tempered nature is what I can't tolerate about him sometimes, but like what I've said, we've been friends for all our lives so I desperately try to accept this side of him and extend my patience more. Also, our families are extremely close so it'll complicate things if we don't endure the flaws of each other.

Finally making it to the living room after what felt like years, I found Chris feeling at home with his position on my sofa. I scowled when my eyes met his shoe-clad feet, haphazardly perched on its cushion. I felt myself wanting to scream while strangling his neck in his sleep. He makes me so angry!

"God, Christopher!" I screamed and swatted his feet off the sofa, stirring the occupant of my beautiful furniture however, not enough to raise him from his dreamless slumber. "Tch, typical Redfield."

It was my own fault for not removing those blasted shoes first. Wait, why am I reprimanding myself here? Obviously, Jill, you are so stupid. If he didn't drag himself here in the first place, then you wouldn't be in this kind of dilemma! But he does look like he's being bothered by something. Oh, god. I'm not going to keep on opposing myself here. This is just so stupid. You are so stupid, Chris! Yes, I'll blame everything to you for being such an asshole!

Realizing that I'd get myself nowhere with all this senseless mental debate, I did what I had to do. I knelt in front of him and started to remove his shoes and socks. God, why'd I have to do this again? I feel like some kind of submissive wife, doing things for her husband, who ultimately cared about nothing in the world rather than his beer and cigarette. Yeah, that's a good way to put it, Valentine. Only you're not his friggin' wife! Maybe I should call his girlfriend and ask her to pick him up? Now, why have I not thought of that before? For an intellectual being, you're so stupid when times call for it, Valentine.

Well, maybe it's because his girlfriend and I aren't the best of friends. We share different ideals and we scarcely concur with anything. In a sense, we just don't match. And I wouldn't forget the fact that whenever I'm within the vicinity with the both of them, she gives me this menacing vibes; like telling me to literally disintegrate from the face of the planet. That woman is insane, I tell you!

Hah! I couldn't blame her if she's threatened because, what can I say? I'm very attractive—cough—and pretty much single. And don't forget that Chris and I come a long way. Well, whatever. That's beside the point. Even if I have every right to bitch, I'll still be a good soul and tell her because that's the right thing to do. I wouldn't want to be the receiving end of her jealousy-induced wrath once she finds out about this. She's a very malicious woman and I, for one, couldn't stand confrontations. I just hate misunderstandings.

Swallowing my pride and ego, I palmed his pockets and fished for his mobile phone. Opening the screen, I groaned when I found out that it's protected by a password. Come on, Chris! What the hell are you hiding? Maybe he has countless porn videos stashed up in this thing. I snickered but let the subject drop when I realized that I'm facing yet another dilemma. It took all my will power to not string a few colorful words and rub it in his face.

"Let's see…" I thought for a while and started to type in his girlfriend's name, only to receive an error. That confused and shocked me. I'm pretty sure that that's likely what he'll use. "Not that, huh?" I typed in Claire's name only to receive the same error. "What the fuck?" Okay, I typed in his name but still. What the hell is his frigging password? I might be this idiot's best friend but things like passwords aren't something you should mess around. Hah, who am I kidding? I'm actually doing it.

Digging for another possible entry, a hilarious thought crossed my mind and decided to put it in, just for fun. It's not like it'll really be his password, anyway.

"Jill sandwich." I muttered as I typed the letters in. Chris would tease me about it back when we were kids although he still carries it until now, much to my annoyance. It was something Uncle Barry said when I was almost sandwiched between the wall and his bookshelf during a heated game of hide and go seek with Chris, Claire, Moira, and Polly. I stupidly squeezed myself between the small gap that Uncle Barry happened to have moved because he cleaned the area and just remembered to push it back at the exact moment I was hiding behind it. Of course when I felt the thing squeezing me, I released a shrill cry and Uncle Barry discovered me there, commenting about it. I can still remember his words like it only happened yesterday.

_"That was too close. You were almost a 'Jill Sandwich'." _All the while chuckling. Unfortunately, Chris happened to have witnessed the whole thing.

And thus, my very disturbing nickname. That taught me not to hide between anything. Ever. Although that was pretty embarrassing, I considered it one of the best days of my life.

Well, now that I'm done reliving a past, I pushed the 'enter' button and a scowl made its way on my face as I mentally read the words displayed on the screen.

_"You have reached the total number of tries. Please try again after a few minutes."_

I guess I'll never know if, by any chance, it was correct. Assuming that I came up with the correct password, this stupid thing wouldn't even accept it for security purposes. I'd have to wait for a moment before I could start trying again, which I would never ever dare to do, again. Giving up, I punched his thigh. Damn you, Chris!

Just when I'm about to throw the useless phone on the face of its sleeping owner, it blared to life; sending my heart to my throat. I looked at the screen and thanked the Heavens above. Someone is calling him! "Big Ass? The heck—" I read the caller ID and frowned. Who the hell is this and why the hell would he name someone like this? I briefly sent a glare at him and answered the phone.

"_Chris! How long does it take to answer the phone?"_ The voice practically shouted from the other line, rendering me deaf for a few seconds. God, it's _her._ I don't know if I should laugh upon knowing her name on his phone or be annoyed that her call caught me unprepared.

Okay, Jill! You just have to fucking stay calm like how you always do!

"Uh, Jessica?" I slapped my forehead. Way to go for being calm, Jill. Just… you are so perfect!

"_Jill_?" Whoa, there's the contempt. I told you she hated me with a bloody passion. Well, I hate her just as much but I'm mature enough to be civil around her. "Can you explain why _you _answered Chris' _phone_?"

Duh, it wouldn't take a genius to know, unless you have a very dirty mind and think about things differently. Gosh, I hate dealing with this woman! I just hate it! Period!

Drawing in a breath, I replied as monotonously as I could muster with my flaring mood. "Well, I was just about to call about this idiot. He came here, unbidden, piss-drunk, and smelling like shit. He's taking residence on my sofa and out cold. Can you pick him up?" I asked in between gritted teeth. I also _hate_ asking this woman for favors.

There was a pause from the other line. I imagine she's contemplating. Really, what's there to contemplate about!? He's your boyfriend so there's no need to contemplate! "Nah, let him. Tell him to call me when he's up." She said and ended the call before I could voice out a protest.

What?

WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?

Okay, this is un-fucking-believable! She's un-fucking-believable! If I didn't know any better, she just said that because she doesn't want to be bothered by driving down here and seeing my face so early in the morning. She'll also—might I add—have to fucking drag him out here, into her car, drive back home, and drag him inside her home. She just don't wanna be inconvenienced by her own boyfriend! What a fucking bitch! How the hell does that even work? Oh, I'll fucking grate her ugly face the next time I see her! I had the mind of calling her back and sharing a piece of my mind but that stupid password is hindering me from doing so. I snapped my head to Chris' direction, utterly frustrated.

"You are so fucking stupid for choosing a bitch for a girlfriend!"

Seeing as there's no other way out of this nightmare, I angrily slammed his phone on my coffee table and prepared to take off his olive green shirt. I stood on my knees and propped his back with my arm and removed his shirt with the other. You are not so light, Redfield!

After much struggle, I managed to remove the shirt and tossed it aside. Phew, now that that's over, I reached for the only oversized shirt I could find but the sight of his very naked chest stopped me dead on my tracks. Now, saying 'gorgeous' would be a serious understatement. It's… delicious! Damn, Jessica! I hate her even more, now! Wait—what the hell am I thinking!? This is my best friend I'm ogling! You should be ashamed of yourself, Valentine!

I tried to look away but I fail all the time! I can't just tear my eyes away from such a sight, you know. And now, it begs the question: since when had he gained such mouth-watering abs and pectoral muscles? Sure I see the subtle change in his appearance, since we hang out a lot, but I never actually thought that something _this_ impressive is hidden underneath his clothing. I wonder what it feels like to touch them. Now I'm getting curious.

But, no! I shouldn't think like this! What devil has possessed me to think this way? I'm not even attracted to him! No! He's not my type! He's a pain in the neck and I could not afford losing my mind to such a—but he's so handsome now that I took my sweet time looking at his peaceful face.

No! Jill Valentine, stop this craziness this instant!

Clearly, you're not thinking straight and your brain cells are getting frayed because you desperately need to sleep!

But really, Chris was never handsome when we were young.

Okay, maybe just a little.

I remember calling him a _walking stick_ once because he was and looking at him right now made things very hard to digest. How come such change did not even caught my attention until now? Maybe it's because we fight a lot and I keep calling him an ugly bastard inside my head that I actually believed it? Yeah, maybe that's why. Or maybe I know this all along and I dared not acknowledge the fact that girls throw themselves at him with just a simple glance while I stayed so… plain.

It's not like I opted to stay plain. I just can't manage my hectic life and make time for pampering myself. That's the least of my worries so I don't dwell too much about it. Moreover, it's just not my cup of tea.

With an irritated sigh, I willed myself to stop thinking about the things that will take time to change and just focus on the task at hand. I clutched the T-shirt and found myself holding my breath once more when he stirred in his sleep, a handsome smile on his face while he muttered something in his sleep. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying but couldn't catch anything. I leaned in a little and let out a startled yelp when strong arms wound themselves around me, tightly, as my upper torso rested against his naked chest. My cheeks started to heat up when it dawned to me that our faces were mere centimeters apart. I tensed and raped my hyperventilating mind some reason to pull myself out of this awkward, not to mention very embarrassing, situation. To my agony, I could only stay there, petrified and confused.

Time seemed to stop for me and I felt myself slowly falling to a trance.

A contented sigh escaped his smiling lips, his breath hitting my face. And for a moment, I don't mind the smell of beer permeating my nose. I actually liked it. His warmth and bare skin enveloping me in such an intimate position would've alarmed me but, to my utter surprise, it didn't. Truth be told, it did the complete opposite. I felt secure and safe inside his arms. It's like I belong here.

No! This is wrong, Jill! He's your best friend and, moreover, he has a girlfriend! No matter how much of a bitch she is to you, you shouldn't do this!

I shouldn't!

I quickly pieced my wits together and tried to push myself out of his hold, only to fall deeper into his embrace. My heart and mind raced. What should I do? Mixed emotions kept on assaulting my overloading mind with its tumultuous storm until I was reduced into a mass of uncertainty. I was nervous and thrilled at the same time and it left me horribly perplexed. As my heart hammered vigorously, I found myself staring into his slightly parted lips; tempting me with thoughts of how it might taste and feel like. Swallowing, I shook my head and gritted my teeth. Leave it to Chris to make me feel this way. Heck, what the hell am I feeling, anyway?

_How long do you plan on denying?_

Denying? Am I even denying anything? It's true that Chris' sudden change in appearance shook me to the core but I guess that's natural and wouldn't account to anything special. It's just that I feel weird around him these past few... well, to be honest, I don't even know how long it has been. But whenever he's around—his eyes trained only on me—I feel an overwhelming sense of happiness; it's as if I'm so special. Whenever we argue, guilt will eat my nuts away until I'm forced to apologize even if I'm in no way at fault just so we can end the dispute and move on to how we usually are. And that time when he stepped inside my house, with Jessica Sherawat in his arms—a very happy expression plastered on his face, one that I've never seen before—I felt my heart churning painfully; like I want to laugh at myself until I break down and cry.

Wait...

Is that it? Was it denial? Am I in denial? Am I denying that he somehow had this hold on me for a long time now? That, in some jeering twist of Fate, I'm attracted to him?

My blood ran cold upon the atrophic actualization of my dread.

Good Lord, no!

As I stayed there in his arms, I realized that for the sake of my sanity and dignity, I need to give myself some space. I need time to think, to find myself, and be away from him.

But things seemed to turn against me when his eyes slowly opened and bore into mine. Right then and there, I want the ground to open up and pull me down below its condemning chasm. I don't know how long we stayed like that, with our eyes locked into a fiery battle, and my heart going like exploding bombs inside my ears. It felt like eternity has touched the both of us as I briefly wondered if all of this madness is actually happening. Or is this all a dream blasting my head off with its blatant lies?

"Jill," He breathed, panting for some unknown reason.

The way my name rolled out of his lips sent thunder bolts up and down my spine and it made something twist at the pit of my gut. I suppressed a shudder when his fingers made contact with the base of my neck in a feather-like touch; heat surging from my cheeks down my neck.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, both unsure and anticipating about what would happen next. I was breathless, like I ran a mile or something. We held each others' gaze and I caught an unsettling glint in those hazel eyes; it was so intense I just wanted to melt.

His fingers continued their teasing journey until it reached my jaw. It stopped there for a moment when it reached back to tangle themselves through my hair. The sudden onslaught of pleasure was too much for me to handle as I haplessly clenched my eyes shut, a strangled moan involuntary leaving my throat.

My whole body blazed to life, like fire to wind, when his lips touched a part of my neck. Wave after wave of scorching heat impaled my body when his lips nipped on the sensitive skin of my neck. The feel and thought of him doing these things to me—when I already convinced myself that this was never going to happen in this lifetime—was exhilarating. I moaned when his sleek tongue licked my flesh.

"C-Chris," I gasped, breathless. I threw my head back, giving him more access, as he trailed his way across my neck before hungrily sucking on my throat. My hands resting against his chest curled into fists as my mind tried to decipher just what the hell he was thinking for tormenting me. My breath hitched when he sucked harder; making me lose my mind from the whirlwinds of pleasure.

He tugged at my hair and my whole world crumbled when our lips touched for the very first time. His lips taste and felt ten thousand times better than how I imagined it would be. It was so smooth, and soft, and warm. I can never imagine kissing another lips except his. I heard him growl in pleasure when our lips moved slowly against each other. He was tasting me, feeling me—memorizing the sensation of our intimate touch—as I did to him. The moment has never felt so right, I just want to freeze time and do this with him forever.

Wait.

We can't do this. I can't do this. This is wrong!

I tried, with the last bit of rationale I had left, to calm down and pull myself away from his intoxicating kisses; barely failing when my body reacted violently from having to part from his attention. He looked at me, confusion evident in those gorgeous eyes. He looks so handsome, it should be illegal.

As I stared deeply into those pools of hazel, I had this urge to just leave everything behind and never look back. I have never felt this way for someone. Kissing him only served to fuel the blazing fire of what I'm feeling and my heart twisted. It hurts. My heart wants nothing but to finally reach out to him but I'm too late, so late. Even if I'm in his arms right now, kissing me, looking at me, I know in his heart will never be a _'me'_. And somehow realizing this, my eyes watered.

I have to stop before something happens. I have to stop before I regret something that could've been avoided. He's powerless and I can't take advantage of that. I know I can't.

Breaking my heart once more in this stupid night, I spoke. "W-We should stop."

A frown made its way to his face, his palpable disappointment making my resolve thaw. "No. I want to be with you tonight." He whispered before pulling my face down within his reach. His nose touched my cheek, inhaling deeply.

This caught me off guard and made me gawk. "What are you—you're drunk, Chris! You have to rest!" I protested, pushing myself away from him but his strong arms kept me in place. I tried once more, refusing to fall prey into the arms of my death, and gave him a stern look when he persisted. "Chris, this isn't right. And you probably won't remember any of this, anyway." I explained, more to myself than to a very drunk Redfield. But for 'a very drunk Redfield', Chris seemed to understand what I was telling when he nodded his head.

At that moment, I was relieved to find out that I will be able to get off the hook unscathed and without my dignity being further challenged. Chris loosened his hold around me until he finally let go. Pushing myself away from him as if his flesh burned mine, I cleared my throat awkwardly before standing up. He just watched my every move like nothing wrong has happened. It kind of irked me how those brown eyes kind of bore a hole on where ever it lands. The intensity of his gaze, together with his silence, isn't helping the tense atmosphere, either. Right then, I felt the need to just run as far away from him as possible.

"Uhh, here's your shirt. You need to change into that first." I slowly said before looking back at him again, which happened to be a big mistake since I saw him propping his upper torso with his arms, making his muscles flex in a very sexy way. I had to look away before I change my mind into swallow my well-preserved dignity and sate the building need to be with him. "I-I'll get you more pillows. W-Wait for me here."

I did not wait for a reply nor did I look at him as I bolted to the guest room; my heart convulsing the whole trip. As entered the room, I released a shaky breath before pacing. I want to make sense of what had happened back there but my brain seemed to freeze over and it felt like the events weren't even real, as if I was just in a delusional trip with all these emotional revelations.

I rake a hand through my hair and started chewing on my nails, still pacing. Well, look at me! The great Jill Valentine who's so contained and calm all the freaking time is nothing but a mess of fried brain cells and spiking nerves. I can't believe that Redfield would be the one doing this to me! I mean, come on! He's my best-fucking-friend! I can't be like this around him! Yes, I accept the realization but I can't—

I jolted when a distinct closing of the door reached my hypersensitive ears. I whirled around, getting slightly dizzy with the sudden movement. A sense of terror settling down my gut when I saw him standing there, back leaning casually against the door, a hand loosely clutching the knob, an unreadable expression on his face. There's something about the way he looks at me that made my heart froze with doubt. Fear settled in within me; a feeling I've never felt around him before. With that fact in mind, it unnerved me all the more.

"C-Chris?"

There was a click.

I could hear my heart drumming in my ears. It's been beating wildly for some time now and I wondered how long it will take before I go into a cardiac arrest. Seriously! The way his predatory eyes roamed all over my body made me want to cover myself with something.

"Jill," He called out, pushing himself off the door and taking a step forward.

My instinct finally kicked in and it told me to step back. I did.

He took another step while I took a step back.

It went like that for a while until I fell on the soft mattress of the bed with a surprised gasp; my eyes never leaving his. Well, that's not so graceful, Valentine. Before I could stand to my feet, he trapped me and pinned me against the bed, his hands holding mine down.

"What the hell are you doing, Redfield!?" I growled, confused and pissed at the same time. Is this some kind of joke because if it is, I will punch his face to the next millennium! I will definitely not take it lightly; not when my feelings for him finally became crystal clear!

I froze when he smirked and leaned down, our faces inches apart. "Has anybody told you, you look so fucking edible when you're mad?" He whispered, huskily. He took both my hands and pinned them above my head with one hand while the other fiddled with the hem of my blue tank top.

Oh. My. God.

If this is a dream, please fucking wake me up! I refuse to have a wet dream about my fucking best friend! It's just absurd!

A squeal escaped my lips when his tongue traces a pattern on my check before travelling to my earlobe. I couldn't help but release a moan when he sucked and nipped on a sensitive spot that I didn't know existed. "Chris," I whined and half-heartedly tried to push him off. I hissed when his calloused hand reached under the fabric of my tank top and made contact with my stomach; burning my skin with need. An uncomfortable knot started twisting in my abdomen as my body temperature skyrocketed. It's also getting uncomfortable down there that I need to squeeze my thighs together.

I know I'm slowly losing the battle.

If this keeps up, I'll also lose the war.

"Get off me, Chris! You're drunk! You don't know what shit you're doing!" I reasoned with him. I have half the mind to doubt my own words because for an intoxicated man, he sure has a lot of stamina. If it was me, it would take more than a slap to wake me up. However, I scratched the thought away because if you're sober, you wouldn't seduce your best friend into sleeping with you, especially if you have a girlfriend whom you're so in love with. RIGHT!?

I heard him scoff before plunging his tongue inside the cave of my ear, drawing a moan from my throat. "Believe me, Jill. I know."

What the hell does that mean?

•**xoxoxo**•

_So, I love you like this_

_But why can't you see_

_My feelings for you?_

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think. And by the way, this is an AU story so I messed up a few things like Moira and Polly's age and also Barry's relationship with Chris and Jill. It'll be explained soon, though. So, I have to go. See you soon and thanks again for reading!

•**xoxoxo**•

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Resident Evil or _any_ of its characters because CAPCOM owns them! I also do not own the lyrics of the song _Good to You, _which was featured here. They are owned by YGENTERTAINMENT and 2NE1. **[October 18, 2014 | 15:06]**


	2. Chapter 1

**GOOD TO YOU**

•**xoxoxo**•

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil **_CAPCOM | _**Plot **_© SqueezyPeppermint | _**Song **_© 투에니원

**Summary: **[AU] Jessica Sherawat: the girlfriend. Jill Valentine: the best friend. The lines were set but it was still breached and pain is just around the corner. RATED M. Valenfield / Sherafield

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **Gosh, this wasn't supposed to take long! I was out of commission for a week and bed rest was inevitable. Your awesome reviews helped me recover quickly, though! I'm so glad I finally finished it! Albeit I can't say I'm satisfied with what happened. However, that's for you people to decide. A huge thank you to all those wonderful people who took the time to tell me what they think. It makes the whole 'flu' ordeal bearable. Also, I want to thank those who followed and added the story to their alert list. I can't thank you enough, guys! I wasn't really expecting much but you guys blew me! Okay, enough with my rants. Enjoy!

**Warning:** This is Rated M for a reason, which means LEMON ahead, guys! Read at your own risk.

•**xoxoxo**•

**CHAPTER I**

_Because of you_

_I sank in a deep sadness_

_I swallow these tears_

_By myself_

•**xoxoxo**•

CHRIS REDFIELD greeted the day with a whooping headache and an overwhelming urge to throw up all the food he had ingested yesterday to the floor, making things even worse for him. He can't believe he turned back to the old habits he tried so hard to leave behind with just a snap of a finger. It's not like he wanted to, not after all the effort he invested into stopping, but it was all he could think of at that time to forget his heartbreaking problem. Even for just a night.

He remembered being mad. Well, that's an understatement. He was livid. So, in place of murdering someone, Chris thought it'll be for the best if he sought comfort with a couple bottles of beer, instead.

At first, Chris felt ecstatic. He experienced unadulterated bliss when he took the very first sip he had in ages. He used to drink a lot back then until he received a beating from his best friend, all the while yelling at him that it'll catch up to him in the future. Chris knows that but he just can't find it him stop in the past. Fortunately he eventually did, deciding that it's easier than having that annoying woman whine in his ears every freaking second of his life. That applies with his smoking habits, too. He hasn't completely stopped but he was on his way. He fears that once she finds out about this, she'll never let him live it down.

Choosing not to dwell about those thoughts, Chris turned to his side—away from the offending sunlight piercing his eyes—and decided to laze around for a few more minutes until his headache becomes a little bearable for him to move around. He briefly wondered what time it was but dismissed it quickly. He doesn't feel like going anywhere today so he could use the time to think about facing his problems. He can't run from it all the time. It's just not his style to do that. However, the hurt and humiliation he felt begs to differ.

_I guess I'll have to worry about that later._

Finally opening his eyes, he pondered for a second before surveying the area. His eyes met white walls instead of mint green. It took him a few seconds before the first pangs of panic gnawed at him. He bolted up, cursing when the world spun around him and a stabbing pain raked his brain, causing him to cradle his head and pinch his temples. God, this is what he hates about drowning in liquor. At first you'll feel so good—like you're floating and wouldn't give shit about what happens around you—until you're not, that is.

_Where the hell am I?_

When things finally calmed down a little, the first thing he had in mind was to check his clothes. Though not wearing the clothes last night, it brought him a little comfort to find out that he was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and boxers. It was weird but Chris chose to divert his mind into examining his surroundings since it was his top priority to know where the hell he is.

The room was simple yet spacious. There's a closet across the queen-sized bed and a nightstand. He's guessing that he's inside a guest room, noting that there isn't a single decoration inside the room. No pictures, nothing. The sheets of the bed seemed fresh, too. Although, Chris thought that there's something wrong with the whole set-up. He just can't poke his finger at it. There's also something about the air that he can't recognize.

He pulled the sheets aside and stood up. He stopped when something caught his peripheral vision. He turned to look at it and saw a note on top of the night stand, together with a bundle of keys. Taking the note, he smiled. He could recognize the handwriting from everywhere and relief instantly flooded his whole being.

_Christy,_

_I figured you'll be up by noon. I have an exam today and I won't be coming home until later but I made something for you to eat. It's in the fridge. I think you're old enough to know how to reheat. Make sure to lock the doors when you leave. I don't want my house to be looted._

_-Sandwich_

Chris chuckled. He turned the note and rolled his eyes when he saw something more was written on it. He expected that much.

_PS. You're an inconsiderate jerk and I know that so I'll give you a break but after beating the shit outta you. I suggest you get out of my property before then._

When he reached the end, he re-read it for a few more times before bursting into a fit of laughter. The note seemed simple enough. Chris can't help but imagine her saying the words with a very pissed off expression on her face while she whines. Chris will never admit it out loud, but he kind of finds her cute when she complains. Too bad, she's too mature to whine all the time. He loves to meddle with her temper even as kids. They banter all the time. They have their fair share of fights. And every time, brings him undescribed amusement whenever she reacts. It flatters him that only he can have such effects on his overly calm best friend. Not many can elicit agitation in that well-preserved demeanor, dear.

How he missed his best friend: The Great Jill Valentine.

He found his jeans neatly folded, together with his shirt, inside the closet. He changed into his jeans before quickly shoving the note inside. Another thing that Chris will never admit out loud is that he always keeps things she had her handwritings in; especially the ones with his name on it. It's a weird thing to do but Chris often finds peace when doing it. He felt like he never got much time to be with her now that she's so busy with college. Chris took military training a few years back and is now working in a special division at their police department while Jill chose to continue with her studies and get a degree and that took a big chunk out her time. They grew up together and it feels awfully weird when she's not around to pester him about anything. So, keeping things that defines her is the only thing that makes him feel like she's still there.

Claire misses her a lot, too. Though his younger sister is also in college, she can still have some free time to ask about Jill. Like him, Claire is also extremely close with the elder woman. She looks up to her a sister she never had.

He smiled at the fond memories. He's still wondering why he ended up going to Jill's place, though. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to and she's always his best bet. And maybe he really wanted to see her after putting herself in isolation for almost a month, already. They may argue at the simplest of things but they understand each other in a much deeper angle. Jill also cared so much about him, something that makes him feel unnerved at times. She's just too good to him.

Well, Jill is good to everyone.

Sighing, Chris decided to clean the area—not wanting to face the wrath of Jill's fist—before grabbing something to eat. He started with the sheets and made sure nothing's out of place before grabbing her keys from the nightstand and shoved it inside his already worn jeans. He decided to keep the T-shirt Jill provided since it looked much more decent than what he wore last night. When everything was set, he left the room and went down to the living room. He's been over Jill's place for countless of times already but it still amazed him how she could keep the whole house clean on her own.

The house is simple. It's not too big or too small. It's just the right size for a single person to comfortably live in; two bedrooms including the guest room, a small living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It's not much but for Jill it was enough. The house was a gift on her 20th birthday. Her parents tend to be very concerned about their only daughter's wellbeing. They want her to feel comfortable so they took it upon themselves to make sure of it.

Chris helped with the renovations they made with it and it made him proud when he saw tears of joy grazing her eyes the moment she saw the house. She definitely loved it.

Passing through the living room, he strode towards the kitchen only to come into a halt when a very familiar buzzing reached his ears. He looked for the source which led him back into the living room and saw that his phone was making the noise.

_Big Ass._

He scowled and waited until the ringing stopped. He unlocked his phone and found out that he had 10 missed calls; three from Jill, five from Claire, and two from _her. _He scoffed and checked his phone for anything else important. He received a text from Jill and opened it the exact moment a call came in, thus making him answer unintentionally. He mentally cursed his luck and seeing as to how there's no other choice but to face the inevitable, he pushed the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" He answered, nonchalant. He's so busy calming his impulsive nature down to notice an annoyed groan from the other line.

"Care to explain _why_ you stayed over at Jill's for the night—drunk out of your mind—_without_ even telling _me_?"

The nerve of this woman! Chris wanted nothing more than to lash out and assault her verbally at that moment but instead, he swallowed the urge and dropped to the couch at the sudden onslaught of exhaustion. He knew this time would come. He regretted the fact that he did not followed his musings earlier to come up with a plan for handling the problem. All Chris ever wanted was to rest his tired mind for the day before he's forced to come back to reality. He just never expected it to come too soon. He knows he could not turn back now but he's still torn between choosing to stay or leave. Well, anyone in their right mind would deliberately choose the latter. His pride and ego were tested so why would he choose to stay?

Thoughts of what he found out came back to haunt him. What would he do now? He had to choose and fast. Will he cut himself out or stay? Whatever his decision might be, he knows things will never be the same. He'll never be the same.

_Can I let her leave just like that?_

Before Chris could ever decide, another idea popped inside his mind. For a moment, he was struck speechless on how sinister the idea was but he was able to recover quickly, a devious smirk plastered on his face. The answer to his problems finally came and the righteous piece of him begged to differ but this woman had it coming. He never wanted to do what he's about to do. However, he can't let things go unanswered. The lesson must be learned.

He chose his words carefully. If he wanted this newly found plan to go smoothly, he'll just have to bear with the agony for a few more weeks. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Jessica. I guess I was too wasted to remember." He replied as normal as he could in between gritted teeth. He still can't believe he invested a lot in a wrong person.

There was an exasperated gasp from the other line. "Damn right, you are! And of all places, why at _Jill's_? Tell me one good reason not to break your nose!"

Chris rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He's so close to breaking something within arm's reach. The fact that his hang-over isn't entirely gone made the situation all the more irritating. He figured she already talked to Jill or Claire about where he is for her to know a lot. 'How': is the question. "Calm down, Jessica. I just wind up coming over Jill's since I haven't seen her for almost a month now. I just want to check on her, okay?"

He can already see her rolling her eyes. "_Drunk_? Don't lie to me!"

"I had loads on my mind. Give me a break." He countered. He had a feeling she's going to rant soon.

"Chris, you're _unbelievable_! If you have told me, I'd let you do what you want and even drink with you. You _shouldn't_ have come to Jill's place. Best friend or not, you know I _don't _trust that woman. Who knows what happened!"

Chris is well aware that Jessica never liked Jill but there was something about her statement that ticked him off, nearly shoving him over the edge. He's not dumb to see what direction Jessica is pointing at. Jill is, for one, not insane to do what Jessica accused her of. He'd known Jill since forever and he knows that she's a woman with respect. She's not one to just sleep with her best friend or anyone she's not having an intimate relationship with. Heck, last time he checked, she admitted that she's still a virgin. And he believes her. So, hearing other people think otherwise—and being so certain about it—makes his blood boil.

Feeling the need to defend his best friend, he firmly stated. "Wait a minute. _Jill_ is not like _that_." He stressed, his hand clenching his phone in an unbelievable force.

"So? You're on her side?"

"Will you stop it, Jessica? I'm siding with no one. You don't like her, I get that. But stop telling shit about her." He retorted as he tried to calm himself down. "We shouldn't even talk about this on the phone."

There was a pause on the other line before he heard a heavy sign. "Whatever, Chris. That's so like _you_."

Chris thanked all gods in heaven when she ended the call. He rested his head on the sofa and closed his eyes, thinking about the conversation with his girlfriend. It's so easy to be blind about the flaws of others when you're in love. Now that he knew about what Jessica has been doing behind his back, he couldn't help but hate himself. Why, pray tell, must he always fall for the wrong and bitchy person? He never really cared about Jessica's attitude back then but the way she talked about Jill seemed to be his wake up call. He just wants his plan to be played into action and be over with it.

Standing up, he dragged himself towards the kitchen for—he guessed—lunch and black coffee albeit he never made it far when his head throbbed painfully. He tightly closed his eyes, waiting for his headache to ease, only to instantly open his eyes when images started to flood in. Although the memories were vague and didn't make much sense, the absurdity of it shocked him to the core.

A room. Frantic bodies moving in tune with each other. Unbearable—but at the same time, pleasurable—heat.

Jill…

He shook his head.

_No. Something like that will never happen._

He wanted nothing but to laugh and be alarmed at the same time. As much as the vague vision screamed the word 'absurd', Chris couldn't chase the thought that somehow it felt so real. Like, it actually happened. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that he's just exhausted out of his mind. _Yeah, it has got to be the exhaustion and stress._

Opening the fridge, he rummaged for his lunch and settled in for the afternoon.

•**xoxoxo**•

_They all say you're a bad boy_

_I honestly liked you_

_It felt right_

_But they were right_

•**xoxoxo**•

SHE STOOD there, for how long? She can't remember. All she knew was the impending doom she'll embrace once she steps inside that door. Jill Valentine, for the first time in her life, is lost and confused, torn between doing and feeling what's right. As her heart broke, she readied her fist to knock but couldn't find the will to continue. She's stuck and alone with the guilt. She needed someone to talk to and she's grateful she have one in mind. However, she's not so sure if she's ready to let it all out.

Is she really ready?

Will they judge her? Or will they understand the risks she had to take just to feel the happiness she deprived herself from because of all those years denying?

She felt her resolve thawing together with her retracting hand. She can't do it. Not yet, anyway. Stepping away from the door, she was ready to leave when the door swung open and she was totally caught off guard when arms wrapped around her neck into a suffocating hug. It took her a few seconds to recover and when she did, she returned the gesture.

"Jill!" The person exclaimed and pulled away from the hug to look at her.

"Hey, Rebecca!" Jill greeted as she took in the new look of her friend. Weeks spent away from her didn't change her much. She's still a few inches shorter, innocence still shining in those azure pools, and her hair still at the same length. Physically, nothing has changed much. However, the change in her friend's demeanor was what piqued Jill's interest. Rebecca's perkier and those eyes told her stories of bliss and content. The glow emanating from her smile consumed Jill's conscience with guilt. She can't bear ruining this kind of happiness with her own problems.

Rebecca Chambers became her classmate back in middle school even if she was a few years younger. Rebecca was a genius that's why she excelled and graduated in college at the age of eighteen and focused in the world of medicine. At the age of twenty, Rebecca became the head doctor of Raccoon City Hospital. Although they were both busy managing their lives, they kept in touch whenever possible and Jill has just received news that her friend is about to get married to her long-time boyfriend, Billy Coen.

"God, Jill. I was watching you from upstairs. You were standing there for, like, ten minutes!" Rebecca stated all the while flailing her arms in emphasis.

This made Jill laugh. She now realized how much she's been burying herself with college that she rarely had the time to be with the people she cared about. She misses her family and her friends. Heck, she missed this woman! Rebecca has always been a little sister in her eyes. Even with a big brain, Rebecca sometimes finds herself in situations that requires more than that and it was Jill who comes to her aid until Billy came along. "I'm sorry, Becca. I wasn't so sure if I should bother you. You know, with your engagement and all that." She said, teasing evident in her tone and the younger woman picked up on it.

"Oh, Jill, stop it!" Rebecca giggled before playfully swatting her arm. "Come on. Let's have some coffee or something."

Both women entered the humble abode. It's been a long time since she stepped inside that house and the nostalgia already assaulted her. It was nice to finally be out of your own house and seeing another environment. She could really use this kind of break.

"Make yourself at home." Rebecca called out before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jill made herself comfortable on the couch as her eyes journeyed along the walls of her friend's living room. It was painted with a cool hue of blue and picture frames were organized on the walls and also on shelves but one particular picture caught her eyes, which made her leave the confines of the couch and strolled her way to it.

It was a picture of them when they were kids. On the picture were Rebecca, Claire, Chris, Polly, Moira, other childhood friends, and herself. It was like a wacky class picture. The grinning faces of their younger counterparts brought a smile to her face. She believed the picture was taken at Polly's birthday party, and as tradition the Redfield and Valentine were there. Jill invited Rebecca to come with her. The younger woman was really shy when they were kids but Jill was glad Rebecca was able to get in the loop and establish a strong bond of friendship with her friends.

She looked at the photo, longingly. They were all so young. The cruel world didn't have the chance to invade their naïve minds until a few years later. They were full of smiles and not a slight of worry would ever mar their faces. Those were the times she would never be able to come back to. She could only look back. How she wished she'll be able to turn back time.

That's her current situation when Rebecca walked in with a tray of snacks and two glasses of coffee. "Well, do you miss it? Those were good memories we had back there." She commented and settled the tray on top of the coffee table before joining her in her journey back to the past.

Jill nodded with a smile. "It was, Becca." She answered and placed the frame back on the shelf.

"Yeah, it's still hard to believe that you and Chris were pulling each other's hairs when that photo was taken."

"What do you expect from that bully?"

The both of them released a merry laugh. Jill looked at the picture once more. She remembered that moment vividly. She and Chris were arguing about the last piece of cake. Chris eats fast so he finished his slice in just a few seconds. It just so happened that Jill was only about to get her slice and it was, unfortunately, the last slice. Chris took it upon himself to snatch said slice and everything happened so fast after that. Before they knew what was happening, the two of them were already in a fight. It was an everyday occurrence so the adults just watched and let them settle the fight on their own. They were only able to stop when Rebecca's mother called for a group picture. They both ended up bear-hugging—cheek to cheek, arms wound tightly around each other while flashing a toothy grin—just in time when the camera clicked.

"I never got a copy of this."

"Oh, I see. I guess Mom forgot to develop multiple copies. You know her." Rebecca replied with a chuckle. "Well, I'll have it scanned and email it to you later."

Jill nodded and looked at the picture one last time before the both of them made their way to the sofa. She reached for the coffee Rebecca made for her and took a sip. She sighed as she felt the hot liquid cascade down her throat, warming her stomach. Rebecca did the same. They sat across each other in silence as they reveled in the comforting warmth of the coffee until Jill heard a frustrated sigh from her friend.

"Jill, are you going to talk or am I going to force it out of you?" Rebecca asked, sending her a pointed look which took her by surprise.

"Becca, I—

"Jill, I've been watching you and you have this forlorn look on your face, as if you're carrying a boulder of problems or something. I watched you hesitate to knock on my door earlier. What's the matter?" Rebecca explained, this time in a very concerned tone.

Jill knew that Rebecca will see right through her. And it's true that she sought for her advice but now that the moment has presented itself, tongue-tied would be a horrible understatement. She swallowed thickly, arranging the words inside her head in a manner that would make her friend understand and know what she's going through. She needs to get it over with so she'll be able to breathe easier.

"Jill?" Rebecca called out when silence met her.

Jill looked anywhere but her, a deep frown on her face and her hands formed fists on her lap. When she finally found the courage to face the younger woman, she almost broke down but held her tears in. This is it, the moment of truth.

"I love him, Becca." She said in a whisper that Rebecca strained her ears to hear every word. And when she did, Jill saw a confused look on her face before realization sunk in, making her friend's jaw drop.

When Rebecca did not reply, Jill kept her silence. She thought that her friend needed the time to digest the reality of the confession. If things were different, Rebecca would've jumped up from her seat to envelop her in a hug until she squeezed the air out of her lungs but when she remained seated and in shock, that's when Jill knew that she understood. Rebecca understood her sadness.

"Oh, Jill." Rebecca pushed herself off her seat and sat beside her, enveloping her in a comforting embrace. "Does he know?" She asked as she pulled away from the embrace and took Jill's hand in her own.

Jill shook her head.

"I see."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Jill steeled her resolve. "That's only a part of what happened."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, slowly, as if trying to prepare herself for the worst.

Jill closed her eyes and remembered the night where she knew she'll never be the same again.

•**xoxoxo**•

_You melt me sweetly_

_You lied to me lightly_

•**xoxoxo**•

**FLASHBACK**

COMPLETELY BEWILDERED, I stared at his handsome face as he stared back down at me; that dangerous glint in his mesmerizing brown eyes sending shivers up and down my spine. I can feel the warmth of his breath against my neck and his words playing like a stupid mantra inside my head.

"_Believe me, Jill. I know."_

It was a promise. Something that I'm bound to find out whether I liked it to or not. The sheer certainty of his words made my insides churn with need. I looked away, rejecting the weakness I'm slowly delving in. I felt his free hand roam, teasingly, on the taut skin of my abdomen, never going higher or lower. My mind keeps telling me to break free, that regret is the only path I'll walk into once I let things go the way they're headed. I know this but I'm too tired to do anything. His touches burn my skin, melt my heart, and corrupt my soul.

"Chris, please." I don't know what I was pleading for. For him to stop or to continue, I can't say. I was torn between both sides.

His strong legs straddled my hips as he leaned down to lick and nip on my neck once more. I gasped, breath labored, as I squirmed against his hold. He vigorously sucked on my pulse that I momentarily lost my mind to the onslaught of pleasure. It was too much. I had to do something—anything—to sate the ache I feel below. When his relentless assault finally ceased, our eyes locked in a hypnotizing haze, that's when I knew that he was finally looking at me. It was me inside those hazel eyes. For the very first time, he was looking at me not as his best friend, his constant enemy, and sister but as a woman and right then and there, the least bit of refusal I had in me dissolved to nothingness. Before I knew it, I was finally letting go.

Letting go of my pride.

Letting his dominance get ahold of my submission.

"Jill," he whispered, coaxing my heart to fall for him even deeper. He released my hands, allowing me to wrap them around his neck. For once, no matter what the consequences might be, I will be true to myself. It's selfish and stupid but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

"Yes?" I asked, running my hands through his soft hair.

"Let me love you."

Those words would've made my heart swell with happiness but instead it was pierced with agony until all I wanted to do was cry. If only his words were true. If only the things happening right now are not some selfish decisions I made for myself because I was too weak to fight. I was too pathetic to fight this crushing emotion I have not yet fully understood.

Managing a small smile, I nodded before taking a deep breath.

This is it. Call me crazy but I really want to be with him. I want to be a woman with him. If I had to pretend, I'd do it if it means I'll be with him tonight. At least giving him myself is the only thing I think I'd be doing right in this lifetime.

He smiled back as I felt his calloused hand caress my cheek. It was a very sweet gesture and it made my heart skip a beat. Yes, pretending would make things bearable, somehow.

I closed my eyes, all the while pulling him closer to me until our lips touched for the second time. I think I'll never get used to feeling his lips against mine. The electrifying sensation flooded my senses that I almost failed to register his warm hands hiking my top, exposing my stomach. I moaned in our kiss and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. As our tongues danced in a fiery battle, I slipped my hand inside his shirt, feeling every flex of his muscles under my touch. I memorized every dip and feel of his manly skin with the tip of my fingers. This is Chris now. I want to remember every detail of his body. I want to remember this feeling even if they'll become just that. A bittersweet remembrance of a palpable mistake.

When our lungs finally screamed for air, we reluctantly pulled away from the numbing sensation of our kiss; both panting for air. As I looked into those eyes, my need for him intensified. My fingers moved on their own accord and reached for the hem of his shirt and in seconds the fabric was tossed across the room. My eyes hungrily roamed his chest together with my hands. That uncomfortable feeling between my legs came back with a vengeance at just the sight of him topless. I never knew he could do something like this to me.

"Like what you see?" He asked, a cocky smirk on his lips.

I felt my cheeks flare and I looked away to hide my embarrassment. I heard him chuckle before kissing my cheek. "You are so cute, Jilly." He teased and I sent him a withering glare. He burrowed his face against my chest in a gesture so affectionate, it made my heart skip yet another beat. I cradled his head as my fingers played with the strands of his hair.

We fell into a tranquil silence; the only sound I could hear was his raged breathing mixed with the erratic drumming of my heart. I closed my eyes and indulged myself with his manly scent as it shrouds my senses with its calming spell. To be this close to him, to be able to feel him, I never knew that I ached so much for those things. I ache to be with him.

I felt him move, my eyes instantly met his; something devious brewing beneath his alluring eyes. And just like that, the tension sparked between us once more. Every numbing need coming back to me in waves.

"You're so cute I want to eat you."

I didn't have the time to voice out anything since Chris crushed my lips with his in a needy pace before sloppily shoving his tongue inside my mouth. The agile muscle played with mine, coaxing it to enter his cave. I obliged only to lose my mind when he sucked on my tongue with unrivaled zest. I held onto him for dear life as my back arched, my toes curling with this insane pleasure.

Chris pulled away only to remove the offending fabric covering my upper body. The pad of his hands making contact with my bare skin was so mind-boggling; all I could do was moan for him to continue. I want him to touch me. I want him to touch places no one has ever touched before. I want to feel his body moving against mine with all the passion he could muster. As lewd sounds continuously escaped my throat, Chris pushed me further into the center of the bed. His lips hungrily ravaged my neck and chest while his hands roamed to my pajama-clothed thighs and gently parted it just so he could position himself between my legs.

The change of position made me feel more of him; especially his mind-numbing erection pressing against my crotch. I gasped when he started rubbing his clothed manhood against my moistening core, further escalating the heat surrounding us.

"Oh, Chris." Breathlessly, I followed the rocking of his hips and the friction we're creating down there is driving me crazy. The more seconds tick by, the more desperate I become. I want to feel his skin as he work wonders with mine. So, without actually thinking, my nimble fingers flew to his jeans and fumbled to remove his belt but Chris's hands stopped me before I could even finish my job.

"Not so fast, Miss Valentine." He disapprovingly shook his head, his smirk obviously taunting me. Seriously, how could he deny me something I desperately craved even at a time like this? I want to punch his face but I'm too caught up with the arousing rhythm of his hips to even care. I know what he's doing. He wants me to beg but I refuse to yield just yet. I have to get what I want first and that is to feel him in my hand.

Unfortunately, before I can play my thoughts into actions, he pinned my hands above my head with a hand and pulled the drawstring of my pajama with the other. My breath hitched when he removed said fabric in one swift motion, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. "You'll have your turn, my lovely sandwich." His husky voice made my core twitch as I released a pained moan. This man is a fucking tease! I don't know how long I can endure this before I completely lose my mind and rape him myself. His name continuously spilled from my lips as I grew more and more light-headed.

An invisible force shot through my whole body, wreaking havoc in my system, when fingers dipped into my underwear and provoked something so mouth-watering between my legs. His feather-like touches traced my moist slit as a groan escaped his throat. He's breathing hard against my cheek now. "God, Jill, you're so wet. Do you want me that much?"

"S-Shut up, Chris. Just—oh, god!" I involuntarily exclaimed when his thick finger slid inside my hole. Now my mind felt like it's in the process of being fried. He didn't even give me the time to adjust when he pumped his finger in and out while his thumb rubbed what I know as my clitoris.

This is the first time in my whole existence to feel something like this. I've never entertained the thought of having sex, let alone masturbation, before. Everything that's happening right now is new to me so the barrage of sensations is killing my mind and body. It was too much but at the same time, I can't stop myself from wanting more. His finger raped my insides, curling and drilling, unrelenting and unforgiving. My body rolled in spasms, I was scared… scared that my body is moving on its own. When his finger pushed forward, my hips will meet the penetration. Something coiled inside my gut which was so close to snapping.

Bliss, I can almost taste it in my mouth.

Just a few more thrusts and I'll see heaven.

My eyes shot open, my body drowned in disappointment, as a very frustrated growl rumbled from my throat. A sadistic laugh made its way to my ears and I want to punch something if only his strong hand will let me. The bastard deemed it amusing to see me going crazy for not reaching orgasm.

"Not yet, babe. I can't have you coming without me, can I?"

I sent him a glare, not finding the situation any less than infuriating. "Goddamn it, Christopher! I swear, if you—

"Beg," The commanding tone in his voice mixed with the devious glimmer in his eyes frightened and aroused me. He looks so sexy—so appetizing—I just gawked at him without finding the words to say.

The way his eyes bore into mine made my world stop as I hissed when he lifts his hand and sucked on a finger covered with my essence. I watched intently as he licked and sucked that finger. That simple action was enough to make my head go blank as the stifling arousal consumed all of me. With hooded eyes, I focused on his hand while he removed the remaining fabric on my body, exposing my wholeness for his eyes to feast on. As he stood on his knees, eyes hungrily taking in all of me, I couldn't help the urge of pushing him away and covering what was exposed. I want to know what he thinks of me. What if he didn't like some particular parts of my body? What if I can't satisfy his needs? What if I'm not good enough for him? I don't think I could take that kind of rejection; especially coming from him.

When he stayed motionless, my anxiety grew into fear. I looked away and covered my chest with my arms. I can't do this. I'm not good enough.

I felt his hand cup my cheek and gently coaxed me to look at him. What I saw in those eyes knocked the air out of my lungs.

Adoration.

"Don't hide from me." He whispered, finally capturing my lips for another breath-taking kiss. It was gentle and very sweet. "You're so..." Chris looked at me, there was something in his eyes that I couldn't place but it made me all warm and fuzzy inside. The tone of his voice changed, too; as if he was lulling me to sleep. As a heart-felt chuckle escaped his lips, I wondered to myself. Why have I not realized sooner? Chris was everything I want for a man. A definition of masculinity yet very tender and loving. "I don't know. Words couldn't express how beautiful you are."

I was taken aback. Did he just say what I think he said? I felt my eyes water but I tried my hardest to hold it in. I wouldn't want to ruin such an intimate moment just because I can't control my emotions. Chris has always been too good in drawing reactions that is so out of character for me. Only he could achieve such a feat, even when we were still young. I don't know how he does it, but he does it without fail. Maybe that's what attracted me to him.

He dashed a smile before peppering my chest with sweet kisses. I moaned in delight when his hand took my mound and started massaging while he gave attention to the other with his lips. He sucked on my nipple like a baby and it had my toes curling. The wonders he could achieve with that mouth of his was abysmal, I never wanted him to stop.

I closed my eyes—reveling in his warmth—as I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him closer. "Take me, Chris. Love me. I want it to be you." I said in a hushed tone. My words are what my heart so badly wants to convey. I want it to be with him for no one will be like him. No one will ever replace Chris Redfield.

He pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes. I believe he was searching, finding any doubts or insecurity. I just gave him my sincerest smile and reached out to place a gentle kiss against his forehead, just like how lovers would do it. "I'm sure, Chris. It's got to be you."

He nodded albeit still hesitating. Accepting his approval, my hands began their descent towards his belt, finally feeling his heated flesh against my curious fingertips. His hard abdominal muscles reacting with my slow rhythm as it flexed under my touch. I continuously caressed that part when he moaned in bliss before I finally reached out to finish the job with his pants. Different shades of crimson peppered my face when I saw a huge tent forming there. He must've been enduring all those times just to make me feel so good. Well, then. Even if I'm inexperienced, the feelings and need to make him feel just as good pushed the hesitation away. I pushed his pants down as far as I was able until he helped me disposed it with the rest of our clothes.

When my eyes met with his intimidatingly stiff manhood, I literally forgot how to breathe. I just ogled at it and milked my brain for answers to a very simple question. How the hell is something _that_ big going to fit in me? For a moment, I don't know what to do. An uncomfortable lump formed in my throat but the stress of the revelation was alleviated by his nose nuzzling my cheek. Swallowing my worry, I reached out and wrapped his erection with a trembling hand, afraid that I might hurt him if I grab too hard. A strangled growled was given and I instantly snatched my hand as if burned.

I looked at him with worried eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

His reply was a chaste kiss. "You have to squeeze a little tighter." He said and his hand enveloped mine, positioning it to where it once before, only this time the grip was indeed a little tighter. Getting the hint, I started to move my hand, slowly pumping it and applying the right pressure with every movement. His hand left mine and wrapped them possessively around my torso as low growls spilled. I felt his erection throbbing with every thrust and I was lost in his pleasure. It's funny how you could control a man when you already have him in your hands. The feeling was so exhilarating. I picked up my pace and Chris tried to silence himself by sinking his teeth on my shoulder. Instead of feeling pain, it morphed into pleasure. My other hand joined in by fondling his sack, making his moans and groans escalate by tenfold.

"Jill," He breathed, tangling his fingers through my hair and pulling on it. "S-Stop. I'm about to…" His guttural moan sent bolts of lightning to course all over my body.

I instantly stopped, understanding what he meant. He sighed and our lips joined once more in a lust-filled kiss. My wits shattered when I felt the tip of his erection trace my slit, covering it with my essence. I never knew I'd be so wet for him, just a huge testament that my body yearned for him. "Oh, Chris!" I exclaimed when the tip rubbed against that very sensitive nub between my legs. I panted as he repeated the motion, making me arc my body against his.

"Are you sure? This is going to hurt." I heard him say somewhere in my pleasure-induced mind. I was still able to register the unadulterated concern lacing through every word, mirroring the glimmer in those enticing hazel eyes. It was a gaze seeking for my permission. He's giving me a chance to change my mind though I've already decided. The pain, the risk, I plan to shoulder all of them. A selfish decision?

I know.

Taking a deep breath, I reached out to caress his cheek while flashing a small, reassuring smile. I want him to know—even if I know he'll never remember—that my body was made only for him, that his claim over me will never be broken. My eyes were focused only on him from the very start. "Yes, I'm ready." I whispered, trying to reach my heart out to him as much as I could. I closed my eyes and waited. The anticipation of finally being one with him is all I could think of.

A scream was ripped out of my throat when he entered swiftly; stretching my folds with his thick length that I'm sure it would inevitably draw blood. Tears formed and I failed to keep them at bay. I could hear Chris whispering sweet words in my ears as his thumb brushed the tears away. Damn, it hurts! But the feeling of his length inside me was distracting enough to make me forget about the pain. Finally, our bodies joined as one. We stayed like that for only god knows how long until the pain was completely washed away and was replaced by an itch that needs sating.

"Chris," I whined, moving my hips. The friction we created made me saw stars. It was more than satisfying. More and more I find myself lusting. I need it. I need him to make me scream. "Move,"

Chris groaned and fortunately obeyed my plea. He moved slowly at first, pulling out until only the head was left inside before slamming back in. My hips buckled as I squirmed. He kept on sliding in and out of me in that very sensual pace, it irked me. I wanted more. I need to feel more. I know for a fact that he was only doing this to tease me and make me beg. And even if it hurts my ego, I guess I'll do just that.

"Faster," I implored, panting for air. "Harder,"

Chris chuckled and covered my breast with his eager mouth as he finally picked up his pace. Erratic moans, the constant bagging of the head board against the wall, and flesh slapping against flesh filled the four corners of the room. His powerful thrusts stripped all the knowledge I have and left me with nothing to do but moan his name like a mantra. Every thrust brought me weaker and weaker as my whole body tighten, my walls clamping tighter around his shaft. His generous pleasuring on my breast and core were enough for me to lose my mind, that familiar coiling building up in tidal waves.

"Jill, you're so tight." He growled low, hitting that spot inside me over and over. By the way his face twisted with unadulterated bliss, I know he was getting close like I am.

We're getting close.

As my body completely succumbed into his touch, my heart was also swept along with it. It was then I finally accepted these feelings I have for him. I love him. I always have. This is the man I loved with all my heart from the very beginning but realized it too late. I was just so scared to admit it and hid behind the mask of his best friend. I was not only lying to him but also to myself. If things were different, would you have loved me instead? Would you rather stay in my arms instead of hers? Would you have looked at me like how you looked at her? Will I ever know the answer to these questions, Chris? Or will I wallow in my agony as I wonder how it would have been if you were mine?

I screamed in pleasure as he continuously hit that sweet, sweet spot inside me. I don't know how long I could hold on before I snap. I'm so close. And with a powerful thrust, I screamed his name and saw white lights exploding behind my eye lids. It took him a few more thrusts before he spilled his warmth inside my womb, with my name leaving his lips, before going limp and covering my body with his; his head resting against my neck, inhaling deeply.

Silence wrapped our exhausted bodies, and it was when I finally realized that it was over. When he wakes, he'll never remember any of this. He'll still look at me the same. He'll still come back to the woman he really loves and he'll leave me behind. Though this had changed everything I came to know, he'll stay ignorant of that change. It still does not change the fact that, in his eyes, I'm still his best friend.

On the other hand, I can never look at him the same. I can never come after him even though I love him. At the very beginning, I knew that it would come down to this. It was my own fault. I was weak. I gave in.

Now I will face pain alone.

Closing my eyes, a tear slipped from my eye, followed by another until I was silently crying. Soon, I'll have to slip away from him, make things look like nothing happened, act like nothing happened. I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him close. I want to remember his touch, his smell, and body because this will probably be the last time I'd do something true to my feelings. And when I leave this embrace, I'll be a different person. I'll have to lie just for his sake and happiness. That's just how things would have to be and I need to live with it.

With my heart aching, I whispered.

"I love you."

•**xoxoxo**•

_Was it a crime to love you?_

_Why am I the only one in pain?_

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **I'm so thankful I don't have a guy as a best friend! I feel bad for Jill, though. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcomed with open arms. I really want to know because I was not satisfied with it. Did I do well or did it suck eggs? Sigh. Just to clarify a few things, this will not be the end! I still have a few more chapters so I hope you'll stick with me until the real ending. Okay, I'll end it here since this headache is killing me. See you next time, guys!

•**xoxoxo**•

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Resident Evil or _any_ of its characters because CAPCOM owns them! I also do not own the lyrics of the song _Good to You, _which was featured here. They are owned by YGENTERTAINMENT and 2NE1. **[November 3, 2014 | 18:21]**


	3. Chapter 2

**GOOD TO YOU**

•**xoxoxo**•

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil **_CAPCOM | _**Plot **_© SqueezyPeppermint | _**Song **_© 투에니원

**Summary: **[AU] Jessica Sherawat: the girlfriend. Jill Valentine: the best friend. The lines were set but it was still breached and pain is just around the corner. RATED M. Valenfield / Sherafield

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **Hello, guys! I'm sorry for the epic delay. WAILS. At least I made it before Thanksgiving. HAHA. I just want to thank you awesome people who read the last chapter or the whole story so far, especially to those who left a review, criticized, followed, and added the story to their favorites list. You guys are amazing! You're the reason why I have the added determination to finish this. This is basically, I think, a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it!

•**xoxoxo**•

**CHAPTER II**

_I'm so good to you_

_But you love her_

_And her kiss is a lie_

•**xoxoxo**•

**ONE WEEK LATER**

JILL VALENTINE'S appreciative gaze fell at the slowly moving clouds and she couldn't help but feel its calming sight invade her stressed mind. She thought it'd be best if she gave herself a break so she found herself wandering inside the campus and found a spot on a bench under a huge tree. The past few days had been hell for her and she was surprised her brain was able to battle the stress of what students like her would call _college_. As she lightly clutched the flimsy paper in her hands, she was reminded that even if her personal life is currently in shambles she still has control over her career. That mere fact brought a little comfort in the midst of her chaotic struggles with her emotions. She knows the blame was hers to take. It was her foolish mistake. She knows it and yet she still had trouble accepting it.

Chris Redfield.

Thinking about him makes her chest tighten. Ever since that night they shared in each other's arms, she had been doing everything in her power to make sure they will never cross paths. Take yesterday as an example. It was their family gathering with the Redfield and Burton but she passed, saying that she's busy studying when in fact she's been at home all day, watching DVDs and feeling bored out of her mind. She felt so bad lying to them like that but it was all she could ever come up with. She will not lie about missing him, though.

Irony was her situation because of how her heart yearned so much to see him but her fears say otherwise. It frustrates her because she's scared. She was scared of what feelings would emerge once her eyes set upon him, who's completely oblivious of the biggest life-changing event that had occurred between them. She was scared of what she would do. She was scared of herself.

Jill heavily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It frustrates her how easy it was for her thoughts to be all over the place just because of one man.

"That sounds like a huge problem."

Her heart flew to her throat as she glared at the owner of the voice, not fully pleased by the interruption. "It's common courtesy not to sneak up on people, Carlos. Has anybody told you that?" She hissed, shoving the paper inside her bag before scooting to her left to make ample of space for her friend.

Carlos grinned sheepishly and saw the gesture as an invitation. He gladly took it and sat beside her on the bench. "I'm sorry, Jill. It's just that, you're so deep in thought." He slowly explained, his eyes landing anywhere but hers, a clear sign of his discomfort.

What that was, Jill had no clue but she had a feeling that she's about to learn soon enough. So, she just rolled her eyes but chose to drop the subject by dismissively waving her hand. Carlos Oliveira shared a few subjects with her all throughout her stay in college and they found a mutual interest by spending their free time in gyms. She could safely say that Carlos is one of her trusted friends but it will take more than 'spending free time inside the gym' for her to confide about her latest dilemma. Moreover, she's not comfortable talking about something so personal with a guy. The exception only goes with a Chris Redfield. And obviously, Carlos is not Chris.

Carlos chuckled when he got the hint that Jill was not about to talk him through whatever problem she had herself engaged to. It was none of his business and it was not in his attitude to pry or snoop around just so he could satisfy his curiosity. Feeling like a gentleman, he chose to divert the subject to something that will take serious things off her mind. Because that's what Jill was.

A very serious woman.

Carlos will not deny that he used to like her because of it. Jill was very down to business and she couldn't afford something like 'relationships' to hinder her plans for the future. It took a jaw-cracking slap for him to understand that mere fact. He was so stubborn back then and just couldn't take a polite 'no' for an answer. Yes, he had flirted with her but that slap snapped him out of his delusional state and told him that she was out of his reach. Carlos respected her for that and thought that it will be much better if he just settled to being her friend.

Folding his arms behind his head, Carlos smiled. "Winter Break is coming soon. Got any plans?" It was an innocent question but the suspicious look he was given made him raise an eyebrow. "What? I was being curious." He defended.

Noticing her mistake, Jill cleared her throat and gave him an apologetic smile. She mentally cursed herself for being so edgy; she blamed the lack of sleep and constant thinking. For a while now, she couldn't control her consciousness into over thinking and it bothers her. _I really need to take in some fresh air._

Nervously scratching her cheek, Jill replied. "Sorry. Well I was thinking about spending it over at my parents' place. It's been ages since I spent time with them." She said, finding herself relaxing with the light topic they were slowly falling into.

Carlos chuckled. "I was expecting you'd say something like having a date with your books." He joked and handed her a sandwich he found inside his bag a few minutes ago. When Jill made no move and just stared, he sighed. "You look awfully malnourished, babe." He started; the serious look on his face evened the tone of his voice. "I don't know what your problem is but you could use a break once in a while to eat, you know." Concern replaced his earlier tone as he offered the food to her once more.

Jill was genuinely moved by his concern as she reached for what he was offering. She muttered a small thank you and started to eat. She never really expected someone to care this much to notice her disheveled state. It's true that she's gaining a bad eating habit and Carlos was keen enough to see that it was doing her no good. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips and she eagerly consumed the rest of the sandwich. It was delicious! She hadn't noticed that she was this hungry and her conscience begged for her to return the favor.

"My mom made it for me but I thought you'll need it more than I do."

She smiled at him once more before taking a swig from her bottled water. "It's amazing. Thanks again, Carlos. Maybe one of these days I'll tell you what's been bothering me. But right now, I don't feel like talking about it." She whispered and clutched the bottle in her hands tighter, like it was the only thing keeping her from slipping over the edge. Carlos is a nice guy even with all the misunderstandings they had back then. If she wasn't in love with someone else, she would've no problem falling for this man beside her instead.

"Nah, you don't have to feel obligated or anything. You help me with my subjects a lot so the least I could do is to look out for you." He patted her back in which she returned with a bigger smile. "Besides, I know you'll cave one of these days." He released a hearty laugh when a playful punch reached his arm. Though playful, it still stings.

It was Jill's turn to chuckle when she saw that subtle flinch in his somewhat indifferent expression. She took another swig from her bottle before shoving it inside her bag. "You know what, since we're free for the rest of the day, we should head somewhere. I'll show you something awesome." She suggested and gathered her things to leave but momentarily stopped when she felt no movement from her companion.

The look on Carlos' face was enough to set her off in a fit of giggles. He looked like an idiot gawking at her like she grew two heads. She really can't blame him for going to a trip called 'shock', though. She guessed he was still trying to process the times where she had to slip away from her all-business-mask and loosen up. She's still having a hard time doing that herself, especially when she's having too much to digest in her personal life. Being serious in her studies saved her from all those painful thinking.

A contented sigh escaped her lips the moment she got over her mirth and gave him a pat on the shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of his daze for he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Carlos. I was being nice. Besides, we need to celebrate or something. We conquered the exams." She paused when Carlos gave her a pointed look. "Well, for now."

Standing up, Carlos gathered his things and shrugged. "Let's go. This better be 'something awesome'." He mocked while doing air quotes.

Jill smirked. "Oh, trust me. It'll be."

"Why do I have this gut feeling that it won't be?" He groaned more to himself as he followed Jill to the car park.

•**xoxoxo**•

"WOW, THIS _is_ awesome_._" He managed to say in between labored breathing. Sweat started to form all over his body even with the cold air inside the area. His eyes watched Jill and tried to quicken his pace but the exhaustion was starting to make itself known. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

A blissful sigh escaped Jill's parted lips. "Shut up and move faster, Carlos. We don't have all the time in the world." She gave a small chuckle when his obedience seemed to contradict his annoyed scoff. "Think of this as an exercise. You _are _losing all those muscles." She joked.

Carlos wanted to pull his hair out but his hands are busy being full at the moment so he just settled with stomping his feet before he fully stopped. When Jill told him that she'll show him 'something awesome', _this _was not the awesome he had in mind. Carrying a lady's shopping bags as she dragged him from one store to another was, by far, not the most awesome thing in the world. He wanted to remember what he smoked to agree to this very devious plan. So far, he couldn't remember. He had not pegged Jill to be such a wardrobe _enthusiast_—to put it mildly. Or maybe this was some kind of way to torture him for the dumb shit he put her through when he was still so infatuated with her.

"That's so easy for you to say. You're not the one holding all _your _girly bags here."

Jill rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Those are just clothes."

"Yeah, more like a gazillion of them." It was his turn to roll his eyes as he struggled to arrange the multiple shopping bags hanging on his forearms.

Jill could only laugh at his comical display and finally decided to give the poor guy a break. It was not really her intention to torture Carlos like this but she couldn't help herself. It always amused her how men hated shopping for clothes. Walking towards the very exhausted Carlos Oliveira, Jill reached out to get a few bags but arms around her waist stopped her from getting any closer. Startled, she peered over her shoulder and her eyes met a very familiar shade of red hair. Her whole body stiffened as her heart stopped.

_Oh, god._

Of all the worst things that could've possibly happened, _this _was what she had not perceived to come. With her breath caught in her throat, she turned around to face the newcomer and the sight of their beautiful baby blue eyes made her heart drop to her feet. Intense guilt strangled her as she momentarily debated which reaction would be best in this kind of situation. However, the prospect of lying to this person is close to impossible.

"God, I missed you so much, Jill!" The enthusiasm in that high-pitched voice was like needles pricking every pore of her skin. As Jill cautiously observed the face of the person she had not seen for a while, she was stunned by the catastrophic dread grating on her nerves. The genuine smile and happy glint in those azure eyes was what Jill instinctively tried to mirror but, god help her, she can't.

She then realized that she was still not ready for this meeting.

Jill swallowed an uncomfortable lump forming in her throat and settled for a shaky laugh. "Hey, Claire," She greeted, her tone failing in every aspect to cover her anxiety as she mentally cursed herself. She wanted nothing more than to grab a rock a pound her head with it.

Claire Redfield, her best friend's younger sister who she practically treats like the little sibling she never had. Lying to herself was something Jill came close to enduring, but lying to this gorgeous, young woman is something words can't define. The majority of her childhood was spent helping Claire prolong her patience with her older brother, and for Chris to treat his younger sister properly. Chris was quite the average rascal and would often exercise his devious plans on his little sister. It's not that he didn't care about Claire, he just had a twisted way of showing it and Jill fully knows that.

For years they've been with each other, it was already in Jill's nature not to do anything to hurt Claire, whether aware or not. And this is the first time she hated herself for caring too much about what the younger Redfield would feel.

Gathering all her willpower, Jill shoved all the guilt aside and wore a mask that she would never show in this kind of circumstance, especially not to her.

Pretense.

Claire pulled away, a confused look on her face. Whether she noticed her odd behavior or not, Jill figured that Claire just chose to shrug it off with a smile. "It's been a while, Jill. You look more beautiful than before."

This made Jill snort and she immediately caught her mistake when Claire frowned. "I wouldn't say that, Claire. With all these eye bags? Nah," She dismissively waved her hand, trying to clear the tense atmosphere she created for the both of them. Flashing a smile, she took in Claire's appearance and she was greatly satisfied with what she saw. Claire was slowly growing into an attractive young woman. "You on the other hand…"

Claire rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh, Jill. It's so good to see you again. I know it's only been a few weeks but it's getting kind of unbearable without you and Chris. And, god, it's so annoying when he's around, especially if he's with Jessica. That woman can whine about the stupidest things."

Jill fully understands what she's talking about and just prompted for an apologetic smile. Truth be told, she's still trying to process what emotion she would feel whenever she thinks about Jessica. Of course shame would be a given but, heck, she couldn't find it in her to feel that way. Somehow, it felt like Jessica deserved it for all the shits she had been throwing at her behind her back but at the same time, Jill knew she didn't.

This confused Jill. What the hell is she supposed to feel?

She snapped out of her daze when her name was called in a very concerned tone. She completely forgot that she was in a conversation. She looked at Claire and sighed. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm just tired with the exams. Wanna go some place where we could relax?"

"I'd like that."

Jill turned around only to see an exhausted looking man holding all _her_ shopping bags. She completely forgot about her other companion! She smacked her forehead and groaned. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Carlos." She whispered when said man was close enough for her to take the other bags. She then turned to a confused Claire with another apologetic smile. "Claire, this is Carlos." She started.

Claire looked intently at the man before reaching out a hand. "Claire Redfield." She curtly introduced as the man took her hand for a firm shake.

"Carlos Oliveira." He replied with a small smile.

Claire nodded and looked at Jill with narrowed eyes. "You never told me you were dating."

Claire's implication took a few heartbeats before her mind digested it and she was gravely taken aback. "Wha—no! No, you got it all wrong, Claire. We're not like that." Jill shot the man a withering glare when he remained silent. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose upon receiving his indifferent shrug.

"Beautiful ladies, I'm famished. Can we talk about this later?"

Claire raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Jill. "Where to?"

•**xoxoxo**•

_Did it have to be me?_

_Why did you have to do that?_

•**xoxoxo**•

Jill carelessly threw her sling bag, along with the rest of her shopping bags, to the couch before her exhausted body followed, sinking in that soft cushion. Carlos dropped her off after the unexpected meeting and lunch with Claire. Truth be told, it took a whole lot of energy from her and she wanted nothing more than to doze off and forget the meeting ever happened. She sighed in frustration, noting the fact that she was doing that too often than she dared to like. She thought that by hanging out with Carlos, her blazing nerves will somehow be put to ease but it did the exact opposite. Instead, she was forced to do something she's not too prepared for.

_When will I catch a break?_

Fate answered her question with a loud blare from her mobile phone. Jill groaned, slowly losing her patience. Obviously, the break that she had been yearning for will have to wait. She debated whether she'd answer or not. She just wanted to be alone for a while, can't they see that?

When the person continued to pester her even after the third unanswered call, she finally gave up; thinking that it's no use dodging the inevitable. She begrudgingly reached for the phone and answered with an annoyed grunt.

"Hello to you, too."

Her blood ran cold as she instantly pried the device away from her ear, as if burned. Wide-eyed, she looked at her phone and all she wanted at that moment was to die.

He called. Chris Redfield is on the fucking line!

Jill caught herself before her finger could even tap the 'end call' button. If anything, it should surprise her that he only called her now. She was greatly expecting him to call sooner but hand it to Chris to be inconveniently unpredictable sometimes. Nervously, she pushed the phone back to her ear and listened. She could barely make any sense of what he was talking to her about because she was feeling light-headed, her mind floating somewhere else. How many more surprises will she face this day?

"I miss you," His serious tone made its way to her ears and rendered her incapable of forming words. Now that's what we call a fucking shocker. Amidst all his muffled babbles, this was the only sentence that came clear to her and it made her all fuzzy inside. Chris? Missing her? What happened to the world?

The question slapped her back to reality and before she knew it, she was already laughing out of her mind. It was not the concept she found hilarious—because she knew Chris was capable of missing someone he cares for—but the fact that he admitted it to her out loud. His gigantic ego will never let him say soppy things unless the situation forces him to. Knowing this, Jill's heart fluttered and butterflies started flying around the pit of her stomach. Tears of happiness were starting to form and it reflected the emotion she feels inside.

His displeased groan brought her back as her mirth slowly came into a halt. For the first time after that fateful night, Jill smiled a genuine smile.

"Wow, Chris. I don't have money to lend, if that's what you're asking."

"That's _not_ what I'm asking! Jeez, is this what I get by being sweet for once?"

Jill could only roll her eyes. "Well, for one, you don't have a reason to be sweet and I don't have time for this right now, Chris. Call some other time?" She needed all the excuse she would need just to get him off her back for now. Seeing Claire was enough for one day and talking to Chris isn't about to help her conflicting emotions either.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He practically yelled from the other line, disappointment would be an understatement. "I want to see you and you can't do anything to change my mind."

Jill bit her lower lip. She's so screwed! She can hear, smell, and taste that aura anywhere. When Chris starts to get stubborn, he'll do everything in his power to have his way. She needs to do something, and fast! She doubts her heart would take the pain of seeing him this soon.

"Wait! Can you postpone? I'm in no shape for a guest right now. I just came home from a very exhausting day." She sighed and hoped that she was able to project her weariness through her voice. "Look, I missed you too, Christy, but now's really not the right time." She whispered after a brief pause to gather her wits.

There was a pause and Jill thought that she was slowly winning the battle; that is until he clicked his tongue. "I was never a guest."

"God, Chris. Stop being so stubborn and give me a break." Jill snapped, making her tone harsher than what she intended it to be. She just hoped Chris wouldn't take it to heart.

When silence met her ears, she started to panic; her sudden outburst sounding suspicious even to her own ears. Chris may be dense sometimes but she'd never think of him as dumb. He'll know when something's up and he'll strike it with stunning accuracy. She bet he's already making assumptions inside his head, even s we speak.

"Why do I have a feeling you're avoiding me?"

Why does she always have to be right? She vehemently searched her mind for a cover up explanation but saw nothing but blank. It was never in her nature to lie, and whenever she has to it always ends up a disaster; giving away the truth all the more. Lying right now would be futile because she had dished out every lie she could come up with when she was facing Claire. However, she could never tell the truth to him either.

Like every day since that night, she's torn.

She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the loud buzzing of her doorbell. Jill had never been so thankful for being interrupted in all her life. Whoever it was behind her door, she'd be eternally thankful. She'd even kiss their feet if she had to, just to show her gratitude. No, that's exaggerating.

Finally finding a good excuse, Jill did not think twice in using it to her advantage. "Hey, Chris, someone's at the door. Give me a second." She said and put the call on hold before Chris could protest.

Jill took her time even with the urgency of the ringing. It might be important but right now, she couldn't give a damn. She'd do everything just to have a few precious seconds away from Chris's scrutinizing accusation. It was suffocating.

When she finally reached the door, what she saw through the peephole was petrifying enough for her to drop her phone to the floor; the small thud was drowned out, together with the annoying ring of her doorbell. Jill was consumed by a nerve-wracking terror she was so helpless to avoid. Again, this scene honestly caught her off guard, more so than her encounter with Claire. Jill snapped out of her trance, shock transforming into agitation then into annoyance, as she yanked the door open, starting the man standing on her porch.

She wanted nothing more but to wipe that smug amusement on his face and replace it with something more twisted. "What the hell, Chris?" Jill exclaimed as she glared at said man, all the while clenching the knob with a force she didn't know she was capable of. Once again, Chris found a way to demolish her well-built walls, to brew a tumultuous storm in her calm demeanor, and to wring all coherence her mind possessed.

She thought that seeing him again, hearing him breathe, smelling his masculine scent, and feeling his dominating presence surrounding her would make her falter—make her heart give in to temptation. But, instead, it made her angry—angry about the fact that he's still the same, angry that he'll never know what they had, angry about the reality that she'll never have the guts to hate him.

She was angry at herself for what she had but could never have.

Chris raised an amused eyebrow, his cocky smirk growing even wider at the sight before him. "Bet you couldn't avoid me now."

"I'm _not_ avoiding you." She hissed through gritted teeth. The sound of his laughter caused warmth to spread through her chest, content of how carefree he was at the moment. But, at the same time, it fueled her irritation further. Why that is, she doesn't know. Her emotions are all over the place and she hates it when they contradict each other.

"Shut up, Chris. You're giving me a headache." She barked, not appreciating the fact that she couldn't join in his glee. She needs to sort out her feelings and make sense of her unpredictable mood.

"Ow, Jill, you wound me." Chris teased, feigning hurt while clutching his chest, before bursting to another round of chuckles.

Jill scowled and punched his arm, putting a halt to his merriment, as he scowled, himself. "I'm serious, Chris. I'm not in the mood so shut up before I slam this door to your face."

Chris rubbed his abused arm, a pained expression projecting on his face; his eyes never leaving hers. "Don't you think it's too early for you to act hormonal? It's not your period yet." He half-heartedly joked; the other half sulking about the fact that his best friend was hell-bent into getting rid of him.

Jill felt her cheek heating up as an incredulous gasp escaped her lips. Yes, he knows even her menstrual cycle. She opened her mouth for a snide comeback but fell short. So, instead of doing anything at that point, Jill just opted to walk away and let him have his way. She felt that it'll be a futile battle, that Chris will just continue harassing her until she yields.

_Just like that time when…_

Jill shook her head, pushing the thoughts back to the dark recesses of her mind. She couldn't afford to think about those things now that Chris's inside the vicinity with her. She started towards the kitchen to make him something to eat but she was rudely pulled back, a startled gasp escaping her lips as strong arms wound around her midriff, chiseled chest pressing firmly against her back.

Time froze and her mind stood still with it. Her heart, however, thundered frantically inside her ribcage, his warm breath fanning her left cheek causing a meltdown inside her gut.

"I meant what I said, Jill. I missed you." He whispered, soothing her heart with melodies so heavenly, it couldn't help but flutter. "Lately, you've been very distant and I understand." He continued, his voice coaxing her tired eyes to drop and her tense muscles to relax under his protective hold. "I understand that you're busy but I just need you back for a day. I need my best friend back."

The tranquil cocoon that enveloped her the moment his comfortable warmth seeped through her skin instantly shattered; transporting her back to reality. She was reminded that her role is just a 'best friend'. His gestures were not romantic feelings she silently prayed he'd return since she realized her feelings for him. But it was something a yearning friend would do; something an affectionate friend like Chris would do.

With her mood rapidly turning sour, she instinctively shoved him off her, greatly confusing Chris in the process. She continued her way to the kitchen without sparing him a look. She can't understand why she acted the way she did but her moods are really beyond her now. Gone was her calm demeanor. She blamed Chris. It's always Chris.

Chris trailed behind her with a perplexed look on his face. He's on the verge of asking what the hell her problem was but bit his tongue. Something is clearly making her upset to be this out of character and he's determined to gather as much information he'd get. Though, he wasn't about to force it out of her. The main reason he wanted to see her so much is to make her feel a little better. Claire called him, informing him about her little reunion with Jill. His little sister sounded so bothered because based on their meeting, Jill was so out of it. It's a good thing he had his schedule cleared out for the day since it was really a part of his plan to pay his best friend a visit. Now he had a good reason to.

The moment he stepped inside the kitchen, Jill was already busying herself in making what he thought was his afternoon sandwich. Thinking that she's not about to open her mouth, Chris made himself comfortable in an empty chair across from her and opted to just observe her. And by observe, it means piercing her with his gaze.

"Stop staring, you idiot." Jill flatly stated, finishing her work and placing the treat in front of him, before going to grab him coffee. Since it was Chris, he'll never care when he'll take his coffee as long as he had it.

Throughout the whole process, Jill was convincing herself to calm down, to bring rational thoughts back to her brain, that it wouldn't do her good if she kept on being so hostile towards the person she cared too damned much about. Thankfully, the smell of newly brewed coffee was enough to rejuvenate her senses and alleviate her spiking mood.

Grabbing two cups of coffee for the both of them, Jill made her way towards the waiting Chris, pushed the steaming cup of coffee towards him before making herself comfortable on a chair across his. They just sat there in silence—with Chris slowly chewing the sandwich and Jill fiddling with the warm cup on her hands—not knowing what to say because their minds were lost in the pool of their own thoughts.

That was, until Chris couldn't take the silence anymore and cleared his throat, thankfully getting her attention. "How's college?"

Jill shrugged. "The norm; hectic, stressful, and unbearable," she answered, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. And she continued when Chris gave not comment and just looked at her. "But I can manage. How about you? How's everything at the station?" She asked trying to divert the conversation from her.

Chris took the hint, swallowing his food before choosing his words. "It's still the same. Raccoon is too peaceful. It's boring." He groaned, his lazy remark eliciting a giggle from her. He was partly relieved to hear her laugh for the second time that day.

"Lazing off like that will surely get you killed, Redfield."

"On the contrary, why am I still alive,Valentine?" He smirked when she raised an amused eyebrow.

Jill rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her cup and letting the hot liquid caress her throat. It's funny how laidback their conversation was. She thought tension would squeeze the air out of her lungs but the tranquil air surrounding them lets her know otherwise. She smiled, setting the cup back and looking straight at the man who captured her heart. "We'll never be sure, Chris."

"Don't say it like you want something bad to happen to this handsome face when _you'll_ be the first to cry." He retorted, his smirk turning smug for her taste.

Poker-faced, Jill kicked his shin; reveling in the melodic tune of a pained hiss that fell from his lips. "Don't flatter yourself, Christy. I'll _never_ cry for you." Her smile instantly fell when she realized her words. Looking away, Jill cleared her throat and jumped into changing the topic, again. "Anyway, how's Forest?" She nervously asked, hating the way Chris stared openly at her; like he was looking for reasons under her weird behavior.

Chris was silent for a while before slowly starting. "Still a dumbass,"

Jill shot him a disapproving glare, not at all liking his rude remark. Forest Speyer is Chris's co-worker, friend, and rival. Jill has heard many stories about the man and Chris's friendly competitions when it comes to marksmanship. She was also fortunate enough to watch them compete one time with Chris winning only by a thin thread. Forest had been a sport and accepted his defeat with pride. With their few interactions, Jill knows Forest is a good man and she will not tolerate Chris's rudeness towards someone who's especially not there.

"Chris—

"How about you?" Chris interjected, his gaze penetrating even the deepest corners of her mind, his tone grave; warning her not to lie. "What's up with you, Jill?" He pressed.

Jill swallowed her anxiety as surreptitious as she could and chose her words charily. "I'm good," was her cryptic reply but when Chris continued to stare her down, she thought that it'll be in her best interest to add a little detail in that brief reply. "I'm just a little on the edge because of stress. Nothing serious,"

Chris raised a questioning eyebrow, a clear indication that he was not buying her stupid excuse. She was relieved, however, when he just sighed in defeat and left her alone until he finished the remainder of his sandwich. She knows that her reprieve would be ephemeral and Chris will be on his toes once more in beating the truth out of her once his food is out of the way. And, honestly, Jill is scared she'll cave sooner than what she prepared for.

"Got any new movies?" Chris broke the ice having finished his meal, all the while looking at his watch. It was only thirty minutes passed three in the afternoon and they had all the time to catch up with each other while watching a movie.

"I don't know. I never really had the chance to watch anything new." Jill replied as she placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She looked at Chris as he stood and stretched, his muscles deliciously flexing under the thin material of his T-shirt. Jill's eyes flew to anywhere but her companion. As dirty thoughts invaded her mind, biting her lower lip was all she could do to stop the blush creeping from her neck up to her cheeks and anchor herself back to reality. "Why don't you check what might interest you?" she applauded herself to sounding so indifferent amid all the sexual tension brewing inside her being.

Chris nodded and disappeared into her living room.

Jill drew a heavy sigh when his suffocating aura cleared the air inside the room. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to push away the upcoming headache. With the way things are, spending the rest of her afternoon with the person she ironically wanted to avoid and be with at the same time will be a test Jill doubts she'll pass. She just hopes and prays to anyone who'll listen to give her the strength to face this predicament unscathed.

To face the man she loved with all her heart and lie about it.

•**xoxoxo**•

_I became used to your carelessness_

_And it's so wrong_

_It's been so long_

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it, people! Please tell me what you think. I can't promise the next update would come soon since I'm so busy preparing for the costume I'll use in an event this coming December. For the first time, I'll go cosplaying! I'm so excited! So, yeah, please do leave me a review and I'd try and update as fast as I can. See you next chapter!

**PS: **JUICE COLORED! SnowBeybeh, what the hell are you doing reading my works? You shouldn't be here! *Dying in utter embarrassment*

**PPS:** Happy birthday to my mom! I'll never let her anywhere near this site, tho.

•**xoxoxo**•

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Resident Evil or _any_ of its characters because CAPCOM owns them! I also do not own the lyrics of the song _Good to You, _which was featured here. They are owned by YGENTERTAINMENT and 2NE1. **[November ****24****, 2014 | ****02****:34]**


	4. Chapter 3

**GOOD TO YOU**

•**xoxoxo**•

**Disclaimer: **_**Resident Evil **_CAPCOM | _**Plot **_© SqueezyPeppermint | _**Song **_© 투에니원

**Summary: **[AU] Jessica Sherawat: the girlfriend. Jill Valentine: the best friend. The lines were set fear what but it was still breached and pain is just around the corner. RATED M. Valenfield / Sherafield

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **Hello, babies! HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's been more than a month already? Okay, I did say I'm going to update as soon as I can. This _is_ the soonest opportunity I got. I just got a new job and I need to get used to my schedule. The main reason why I got the inspiration to fit this in my busy life was because of my best friend's kind words. I'm so glad she loved the story. Thank you, Neechan! I did a few modifications and you'll see that. Wink, wink. Cheers for me coming back!

**P.****S.: **To avoid confusion, sections written in _Italics _are flashbacks. That is all. :)

•**xoxoxo**•

**CHAPTER III**

_I gave you my heart_

_Like a fool_

•**xoxoxo**•

**HEAD OVER FEET**

"_CHRISTOPHER, you idiot, give it back!"_

"_Maybe if you kick off those high-heels, you'd run a little faster."_

_She huffed, annoyed and spent. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she watched as her playmate toyed with a blue paper he scavenged inside her bag a few minutes ago. With a displeased frown on her face, she shouted back. "I'm not wearing high-heels! Mommy said they're flats!" She shouted back._

"_Whatever!"_

_Blood boiling, she kicked off her shoes, fisted the hem of her pretty white dress and started to run as fast as her short legs would allow; her determination to catch the most annoying boy she thought she was so unfortunate to know in her seven years of existence flaring inside her chest. Her baby blue eyes watched as he waved the paper—given to her by a classmate—tauntingly at her around the vast yard of their home._

"_Dear Jill," he started, snickering as he read the sloppily written words on the paper. "You light up my world with your smiles." He continued, the mischievous grin on his face steadily falling into a frown as he continuously dodged her attempts in snatching the paper from his hands. "You look so beautiful in my eyes." A deep frown settled in as he instantly came into a halt, reading the next sentence inside his head. "What the heck is this crap?" He moaned in distaste and crumpled the paper before throwing it as far as it would go._

_He heard a gasp and Jill was at his side in a flash with her hands on her waist. He raised an amused eyebrow at her and as if it wasn't enough, he mockingly asked. "What?"_

"_That was _so_ rude!"_

_He rolled his eyes at her and shrugged. "Like I care," He spat back, crossing his arms as a sign of his defiance. There was something about her very dismayed expression that unnerved him. It frustrates him that she would react so much just because of a very stupid letter. What's so good about that blasted letter, anyway? _

"_Besides, I was—_

_Chris was interrupted when arms wrapped around his waist and before he knew what was happening, he was already rolling on the ground with his seven year old friend—straight into a puddle of mud. Her startled squeal overpowered his annoyed groan. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was covered from head to toe with sticky mud. He bolted upright and searched his surroundings for the scrutinizing gaze of his mother. His mother was never a fan of him making a mess of himself and he'll never hear the end of her rants until she's satisfied. And then the fact that his friend's mother also shared the same insight with his own—only more intense—made dread settle in. Panic-stricken, he looked towards his companion and helped her up. He sighed, given the little relief that she was at least alright._

"_This is so gross." She drawled, rubbing the sticky substance out of her face._

_The fear of what his mother would do to him was forgotten as he watched his friend's once prim and proper appearance reduced into such a… state. Her waist length hair that was once brushed down without a single strand of hair out of place was now disheveled, some sticking on her face and arms. Her pristine white dress transformed into a sloppy chocolate brown. They locked eyes for a brief second before Jill tended to her very ruined dress._

_Chris didn't know but just the look of her worrying so much just because of getting her dress dirty was enough to make him burst out in fits of laughter. Sure they'd get an earful from their parents but he couldn't careless anymore. Just the thought that they were doing things like any normal kid, without their parents holding them back, brought him in a state of elation._

"_Mommy's going to be really mad." She nervously whispered, not really paying any attention to the laughing boy in front of her, more concerned about her mother's wrath. Her efforts of cleaning herself up were in vain when the grime continued to damage her dress the more she tried. With an annoyed huff, she gave up and shot a glare at the laughing boy. "This is your entire fault, Chris." When his laughs intensified, Jill grew more annoyed and searched for something to shut his obnoxious mouth up. Then it hit her._

_With a sadistic smile, she bent down and scooped a handful of mud. Without a warning, she hurled the mud straight to his face. It was then her time to laugh as he coughed the disgusting substance out of his mouth. Chris threw her a vengeful glare the moment he recovered and instantly stood to his feet, ready to pounce on her but Jill acted faster. With a delighted squeal, she hurriedly ran away to gain distance but Chris was able to catch up to her and tackled her to the ground like what she did to him._

_A shrill cry escaped her lips when Chris's fingers assaulted her ticklish sides. "C-Chris, don't!" Jill squeaked; joyous giggles spilling on their own accord, as her small hands eagerly tried its best to pry his attacking hands away from her sides._

"_Payback, Jill." He chuckled, feeling unbelievable happiness melting inside of him in the sight of her laughing face. He just stopped when Jill was already red in the face and panting for air. "That'll teach you not to throw mud at people."_

_Finally catching her breath, Jill grinned. "You deserved it. You were being a jerk." She replied watching the sky turn yellow and orange by the setting sun._

_Chris joined her by lying beside her, feeling the cool soil easing the exhaustion out of his body. He turned to Jill with his hazel eyes holding an unexplainable glint to it. "I'm just looking out for you, Sandwich. You're too young to have a boyfriend." He spat the last word with such disgust, it made Jill frown._

"_We're both young!" She argued. "Besides, I'm turning eight soon." She stared hopeful at him, all the while beaming. She was hoping he'd get her hidden message, which he fortunately did for he replied with a toothy grin._

"_Yeah, I'll make you a sandwich on your birthday."_

_Nodding, Jill happily stared back at the sky. "You know," She started after a brief pause. "I still like you even if you're a big meanie, Christy."_

_Chris closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Me too," he whispered._

_Peaceful silence engulfed the both of them and they wondered to themselves how long it would last. Well, it didn't last that long when shrieks of terror reached their ears with their names being called. They looked at each other and grinned. At least as they face the wrath of their parents, they have each other._

•**xoxoxo**•

A MUFFLED thud followed by an annoyed screech broke the seemingly quiet—save for the background noise coming from the open television—surrounding of Jill Valentine's living room. With her shoulder length hair feeling wet and sticky, Jill pushed herself off a very muscular body and glared at the snickering man on her carpeted floor. Seeing her chance, she snatched the phone from his hand and was quick to dispose a very embarrassing picture of her taken when she was about to doze off in the middle of their movie session. Finally achieving her goal, Jill threw the device back to a still chuckling Redfield.

"Ass," She muttered and groaned when she realized the snack they ordered earlier became her new shirt's decoration. She pushed the wet strands of hair out of her face before punching her best friend's leg. She still couldn't believe how their peaceful movie marathon turned into a vigorous tackle session.

_Leave it to Chris to be so fucking annoying._

She threw him another annoyed glare and started to rumble on about how much of a childish idiot he was. She didn't know if she'll get mad at him for pulling a cheap prank like that at his age or slap herself for letting it get to her at _her_ age. They actually tackled each other over a phone, on a couch, like they were still kids fighting over a candy. And before Jill could stop herself, they already crashed to the floor, knocking over their orders _on _them.

"This is a new shirt, too. Your idiocy needs to be quarantined. It's contagious." Jill ranted on, cursing when the offending orange flavored cola seeped through the fabric of her light blue shirt. That would surely stain.

Chris Redfield pushed himself off the floor and chuckled at the look of her dishevelment, the scene reminding him of something back when they were kids. Reaching out, he pulled a piece of shredded lettuce out of her cola dosed hair before tucking the strands behind her ear, his thumb instinctively caressing the side of her face with such gentleness that threw her off guard.

Jill noticeably tensed, her whole body going rigid, the surge of sudden warmth making her nerves crackle. Her mind was screaming at her to pull away, to be rational and think about more consequences that would arise if she were to fall prey to his intoxicating touches _again_. However, her body remained frozen, unmoving, and Chris seemed to notice for a worried frown marred his face seconds later.

They were only a few meters apart but Chris—like always—didn't care much about personal space for he leaned closer until his face was a few inches from hers, examining her blank expression as if trying to make sense of it. "Jill, are you alright?" He softly asked; worry hanging thickly over his tone.

The sound of his voice drew her out of her petrified state, and as if on cue, she pulled away from his smothering proximity; her breath shallow and cheeks aflame. She opted to give him a quick nod, not trusting her voice to prove a point. She hurriedly pushed herself to her feet and groaned. "I need to shower." She declared, clearing the awkwardness that surrounded the brief silence by offering a quick glance. "You should, too." She added when she caught sight of his state.

With a frown on his face, Chris struggled to remain in control of his already spiking mood. He was already there. He was about to make her feel at ease with his presence but everything went to hell the moment he became too close. In all the years they've been together, he had never seen her react that way with his proximity; as if the air she shares with him is burning her lungs. It confuses and frustrates him how a simple move could make her cower back into a shell she had made around her in his presence. He wanted to understand the situation, to give a good reason behind her odd behavior but the more he thinks about it, the more he's drawn to the conclusion that he _was the reason._

Whatever his role in this reason might be, he knows that she will not tell him about it. And her gesture of turning her back from her was enough proof. As deep hurt clenched his heart, he exploded.

Jill was at a loss of words when she was forcefully yanked back, a surprised yelp escaping her lips. He held her shoulders with firm hands as his beautiful hazel eyes pierced her soul. He was looking at her intently; concern, annoyance, and other different kinds of emotions flashing in those eyes that she couldn't place. As she held his intense gaze, she was trapped in a daze and for a moment, she couldn't find it in her to look away.

"Why are you so adamant in dodging me?" He hissed, control slowly slipping, chest constricting with the aching emotions he had yet to place or give meaning to. Her silence wasn't making it easier for him, either. And when he saw fear flash for the briefest moment in those blue eyes, he flattered. He loosened his grip on her shoulder and stepped back. He knew then that _he_ really was the reason.

"Tell me, Jill. Did I do something?" He whispered, trying to mask his desperation. He had received a fatal blow from Jessica and he couldn't afford to lose his best friend, too. It would just be too much, even for a strong man like him.

His question shook her whole world and in an instant, her eyes were on him; the hurt she saw in those eyes gripping her conscience that will surely scar her psyche for life. She wanted to reach out to him, gather him into her arms and comfort him but she couldn't find her strength as she stood there, dumbfounded. She blamed so many things for what led her to that fateful night but it never crossed her mind to blame him for her weakness, for giving in. She never blamed him for things that pushed them to the act. But she realized now that by shying away from him—ignoring him—was sending signals that tell him it was his fault. That she _blames_ him for a thing he knew nothing about. She felt sick as bile rose to her throat.

"You did nothing, okay?" She replied, unsure if she made a point because the consolation she offered was weak and would come out as a lie in his ears.

Well, it did.

She was so prepared for his raised voice but his outburst was what she did not expect from him. With a sneer, he yelled. "Do you really think I'm gullible, Jill? I can take that shit from other people but not from _you_! I expect more from you. If I did anything, what's wrong in telling? You never have problems telling me that you hate me for doing something before. What the fuck changed?"

She was stunned into silence and couldn't find her words. All she was capable of doing at the moment was watch him blew off some steam and take his words to heart. What changed? Her feelings for him, that's what changed. She knew the answer but wouldn't dare voice it out for fear that she'll face a future without him. But isn't her silence and restrain in doing something the same as pushing him away?

"If I mean anything—_anything_ to you at all, throw me a fucking bone! Here I am, doing things for you and you shun me away. Is that what our friendship means to you _now_?"

His biting remarks were like a slap to the face and her apprehension warped into anger; his hurtful accusation that she holds little regard over their lifelong bond finally setting her off and hitting her square in the gut. In a matter of seconds, she was already glaring him down, her better judgments clouded with hurt and anger.

"What do you even want me to say? What do you want to hear? I didn't ask for you to do things for me because from the start you rarely ever did so why start now? I couldn't care less about what shit you pull. Just so you know it's not a fucking help!" The words flew off without a moment's thought or hesitation. She was so upset, so disappointed of how low Chris thought about her feelings for him. Their friendship means the whole world to her and if only things were different, she'll even want more to get the gravity of her love across. And she was so confident that he knew how much he means to her only to find out that it still fell short.

Silence.

All remnants of hurt and anger were completely washed away from his face and all that remained was dreadful shock. Jill also fell into shock about the uttered words; their meaning was like trains hitting her over and over. Taunting realization of how her words sting more painfully than his ever did crippled her, making her heart constrict inside her ribcage. It was an unconceivable mistake on her part. Her mind urged her to reach out, take back her words and apologize but the fear seemed to have gripped her on the spot. There was no turning back.

They both know it.

"Well, I'm sorry for being an exacerbating bastard." He huffed and brushed past her without looking her in the eye.

Jill felt her heart plummet to an unknown void before it shattered to tiny pieces. What had she done? She was not supposed to say that. If anything, she should be thankful that at least he was able to sense her distress. That he was trying his very best to cheer her up and take her mind away from what was bothering her. But therein lays the whole problem. Chris was a part of her agony. The more he tried to make her forget, the more she remembers. His smell, his warmth, his body, everything about him screamed of what she truly wants. She craves for him. The blazing need to be near him was making her heart ache. Her memories of that night were still fresh as she struggled to find ways in how to cope. And with Chris being there, so close and yet so far, made it painfully apparent that she couldn't.

And, unfortunately, Chris doesn't know about those things.

How long will she hide? She knows her time is running thin with every distance stretched away from him, with every step he took. Is this the part where she'd lose him? Is this the part where she'll face the same world, only this time completely alone?

Dread settled upon the realization and Jill didn't know where she got her strength to turn, to stop him before he gets out that door. But when things are bound to get worse, it will.

Because before she could draw in a breath, her ears were pierced by the loud bang of her front door. It was a sound of a good-bye and before she knew it, she was already on the floor; repeating the words she said earlier only completely doing the opposite.

"_I'll never cry for you."_

•**xoxoxo**•

_Even if your love destroys me_

_And hurts me_

_You're the only one for me_

_My love starts and ends with you_

•**xoxoxo**•

_THERE WERE no birthdays or special holidays to celebrate that day. In fact it was just another ordinary day yet Jill felt like it was as special as the occasions she often spent with her loved ones, peaceful and very relaxing. As fresh air caressed her face and made her short, brown hair sway with the breeze, she made herself as comfortable as she could possibly get with the extra weight on her thigh. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head against an apple tree, feeling the wind against her skin and letting the sweet melody from birds lull her to sleep._

_Jill was more than thankful that her parents chose to spend the vacation out of the city. It was nice to see calm, green fields with lots of flowers and a few trees for shade instead of towering buildings and crowded roads for a change. What's more, she's spending it with the Redfields and Burtons. It was the kind of peace she was looking for after a very hectic life in High School._

_Smiling, Jill glanced back at the book she was reading. She was already half-way through a page when she heard footsteps not far from her before arms found their way around her own._

"_You know, I'm getting really jealous."_

_All Jill could do was laugh at the childish statement and turned a page, but not really reading. She just did it on purpose to get a reaction because a part of her was curious and another part simply took pleasure in teasing. Just as she expected, she was playfully shoved._

"_How come you get to monopolize my brother and I can't?"_

_This time, Jill looked and saw a pout, making her give an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Claire. I don't really know."_

_Claire huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, still pouting. "Maybe Chris likes you so much he just can't stay away."_

_Jill closed her book and regarded the younger Redfield with an amused expression. It had never crossed her mind that the young man napping peacefully, his head comfortably using her thigh as a pillow, would like her that way and vice versa. The way Chris thinks, topped with his behavioral patterns, can be really complicated but he never really let her thinks that he viewed her as anything more than a friend and Jill felt the same. They just like hanging around each other even if they would bicker about the silliest of things. Liking him, romantically, was never in her list of options._

_But Claire Redfield seems to have other things running beneath that skull. This was not the first time she insisted that the probability of them liking each other isn't just a baseless claim; that they just might be unaware of it at the moment. _

_With a sigh, Jill rolled her eyes. "Not this again, Claire. You know we'll _never_ like each other that way." It sounded really silly for Jill. She viewed Chris like an older brother and liking him was like agreeing on the concept of incest. The thought made her shudder, all the while shaking the thought from her mind. Nope, it will never happen._

Never say never, Jill.

"_Okay, fine. But if you cry because you like him and realized it too late, I don't want to hear you say I'm right." Claire plainly stated, dropping the subject altogether as she stretched and occupied Jill's other thigh, making herself comfortable. _

_Jill could only chuckle at the younger Redfield's antics. She smiled, fully realizing that she didn't really care where she was. Having them, as they enjoy the warmth she provided, was enough to sooth her mind and makes her feel at ease. It felt like she was cradling her world on her lap._

"_You won't catch me arguing. But if I can't walk for the coming years of my life, you and your lazy excuse of a brother will be held accountable." She replied, patting the younger Redfield on her arms._

_Claire only gave a noise she thought was indifference. Jill sighed and opted to look at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The moment of silence made her _really_ reflect on Claire's words. Well, she was wondering whether the probability was completely impossible or not. She had been with Chris all her life and she felt nothing close to what they would call 'Love'. But what is Love, really? Is it a feeling that would leave you up all night thinking about that special someone? Or was it simply a feeling?_

_Jill scowled and glared at the surprisingly asleep redhead. Claire and her out-of-this-world ideas. Jill didn't know if it was because Claire only wanted to really be her sister or it's just an obvious assumption. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Jill set her book aside and threw a quick glance at the sleeping young man on her lap before vehemently shaking the thought from her head. "No, I'd never like a knucklehead. Over my dead body," She whispered. Not only was the thought stupid for her ears to hear, but also downright repulsive._

"_Careful there, Valentine. You might eat your words someday."_

_Her eyes instantly flew to the owner of the voice. Chris was gazing at her with an unnerving glint in his eyes and a smug smirk to boot, that sent electric bolts up and down her spine. Without a warning, she jerked her thigh; his head hitting the ground. "Yeah, you can tell that to my ass, Chris."_

_Recovering, he inched closer in an unhurried pace; his arms trapping her in place. Jill could only stare as he moved his face closer to hers, so close she can feel his breath fanning her face. She did not dare to push him away and viewed his advancement as an open challenge. His grin was so wide Jill feared he'd tear his own cheeks. "I like your ass a long time ago."_

_All colors drained from her face as he stared long and hard at her with that unabashed grin on his face. She stayed in a daze for a few seconds before slapping him upside the head just to hide her embarrassment. Chris hissed and held his head on instincts before throwing her a glare. Jill glared back and shoved him back so she would have enough space to regain her composure._

"_Jeez, I was only joking. You take things too seriously, Jill." The unreadable sparkle in his eyes was long gone, replaced by the playfulness she's used to seeing in them. This simple observation brought ease in her mind and she relaxed, a small smile forming on her face._

"_If I didn't know any better, I might have fallen for your stupid jokes a long time ago."_

_The funny look she received from him almost made her crack but she held it in, watching him—poker-faced—as he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you saying that there's a chance of _you_ liking me? Is that where you're getting at?"_

"_Yeah,"_

_He was silent for a while before an exaggerated gasp escaped his lips. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I would change anything in my life for you to like me."_

_Jill rolled her eyes and laughed, reaching for her book and opening it to where she left off before Claire interrupted. She knew Chris was only toying with her so she chose not to respond and just get back at her book. She knew Chris enough to know that the boundaries they set between each other will never be crossed. Ever. She's fully contented at what they have at that point and she couldn't see herself asking any more in the future. Period._

_She felt weight on her thigh once more, Chris once again claiming his earlier spot, which she really didn't mind. "Sometimes I ask myself why I can't fall in love with you, you know." He quietly asked after a short pause._

_Jill peeled her eyes off her book and cast him a confused look. She's having doubts on where this conversation was heading. It felt wrong walking the path, especially when there's another person who'd have a chance on listening in. It's not that she didn't trust Claire, it just felt really weird. Chancing a glance on the younger Redfield, she was silently pleased to know that she's still in peaceful slumber. It seemed like the noise they made earlier wasn't enough to tear her from the comfort of sleep. It really did take too much energy hiking to get to where they were at the moment._

"_I mean, we know each other like the back of our hands. We'd make a perfect couple." Chris's serious tone coaxed her eyes to look back at him._

_Their eyes locked and time felt suspended for her. She took her time to consider his words and she found that they were true. They'd make a perfect couple. The only drawback was they knew each other too much to know it's impossible. Friendship and love come hand in hand. You love your friend and you treat your lover like a friend._

_But love and friendship has one thing separating each other._

_Treatment._

_Complications may arise and Jill is smart enough not to risk their friendship. Chris is too important for her to lose just because she wanted to answer the question 'what if'. It was not worth it. "It's true we'd make a perfect couple. That's why it's impossible." She replied and he nodded._

"_No couple is perfect, after all." He whispered with closed eyes._

•**xoxoxo**•

_She who is in your eyes right now_

_Can you feel the excitement_

_That you have been longing for so long?_

•**xoxoxo**•

Fiery blue eyes darted back and forth between the analogue clock and his apartment's front door. The whole place was dead silent, save for the impatient tapping of her heels against the floor wood. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she waited for what felt like forever and her tolerance for being alone the whole duration of her stay already wearing thin. Where was he? She was sure to remind him that she was coming over but it seemed that he forgot. Again.

The thought made her frown. Lately he's been so out of it. He's been getting really cold and despondent. Was he really _that_ stressed out with work? Or was he being bothered by some kind of problem that he didn't want to share to her?

Or maybe, he found out?

She shook the thought away, laughing inside her mind in the absurdity of the idea. She's been very careful to conceal everything that would point to her _deeds_. It's impossible for him to know and if he did know, it's not like she deliberately did what she had done. It was his fault in the first place.

For neglecting her in times when she needed him the most.

For caring so much for that woman instead of her.

_Jill Valentine._

Her mood suddenly turned bitter when her mind wandered off to that stupid excuse of a woman. Even the sound of her name was like bombs exploding inside her ears and making her head spin in disgust. She hadn't held such high hatred for the woman upon their first meeting. In fact, they seemed to get along pretty well, as far as her memory served her. The only thing was things started heading south when she fully realized just how much of a threat that woman holds against her relationship with her boyfriend. It was like a poison, so potent and destructive that she must try every chance she gets to remedy the effects it had on her boyfriend. After all, it was never in her vocabulary to share. It didn't sit well with her that Jill would be a part of his worries when he already had her.

Call it jealousy, she didn't give a damn. As long as she still holds possession over him, she'll make it painfully apparent that she's superior to that woman when it comes to him. Open hatred towards Jill Valentine is the only thing she had in mind to get her point across. Jill needs to know just how much she hated her presence and the effects it had on her. It was stifling. _She's_ threatened, maybe? Who wouldn't be? One way or another, that woman always gets dragged into the picture and it made her sick to the stomach. What did that woman have to be so adored by many? The answer to that, she thinks she'll never know and she felt like not knowing.

She was also not about to lower her pride and make friends with her. Well, she tried but she knew it takes more than trying to get the both of them to mix. In short, it was impossible.

Glancing back at the clock, her frown turned into a full-blown scowl. It's already past his shift! Where the hell would he be in the middle of the night?

_Maybe he's with _her _again._

Feeling her blood boil with overwhelming disappointment, she slammed the glass of wine she was holding for the last half hour back on the coffee table. She had had enough of waiting and failing time and time again so she decided to finally ditch the place since the owner obviously has no plans of coming home anytime soon.

It made her wonder just how much she wanted to be with him because the moment she stood up from her position, an invisible force nudged her to fall back and wait just a few more minutes. She can't deny the fact that she needs to see him and be with him overpowered her need to find excitement elsewhere.

Because her Chris Redfield is the complete epitome of excitement.

His warmth, his smell, his dominating presence, his body on hers was enough to set her body aflame with want and need. No one could ever give her the thrill that he could provide with just a simple glance. She tried to remedy the ache she felt inside whenever he's away by being with other men but it's not enough. It was never enough.

She needed him like how her lungs yearned so much for air.

And she wanted to be with him tonight.

But how could she? He won't even answer her calls, won't even send a simple message. And truth be told, it was driving her insane and she was left with two choices: to stay and wait a little longer or find a temporary remedy though it'll only leave her short of being satisfied.

Hating the feeling the impractical circumstances left her, she took her purse and prepared to leave but a looming figure blocked her path and made her heart jump to her throat in utter surprise. It took her a moment to realize that the person she was waiting for finally arrived and it took another moment to calm her erratic heartbeat down. Clutching her chest, she glared at him.

"You scared me, Chris!" She groaned but the irritation she felt suddenly evaporated into nothingness when their eyes met. She was momentarily unable to catch her breath at the sight of him just standing there, eyes predatory, body language suggesting that he was restraining himself from something. Everything about him at that moment screamed dominance and it made her knees weak.

"Jessica," His husky voice sent pleasurable shivers to run up and down her spine and she found herself inching closer, aching to touch him in his wholeness.

As if on autopilot, her arms found themselves around his neck and their breaths mingled with each other. She sighed at the feel of his chest against her. It's been far too long and being away from him made her realized just how much she yearned to be as close to him as possible. A smile found its way to her face when he affectionately inhaled her scent.

"Missed me?" She playfully asked as her fingers played with his unruly brown locks. She reveled in the warmth of his body and she'd do anything just to have him tonight. The ache of not being able to be intimate with him for a while was undeniably killing her. It was not her intention to find comfort in the arms of another but the loneliness of not having him was just too unbearable. The moment made her whole body tremble with guilt and she just wanted to forget it all while melting in his sweet, sweet love.

Large hands possessively roamed all over her back, hinting the answer he would certainly give but her heart still longed to hear it come from his lips.

"Yeah,"

And just like that, his lips devoured hers in a pleasure-filled kiss. She was lost in his enchanting touches and her mind went blank as she gave in to that intoxicating kiss. As expected, it soon became more powerful and before she could object—like she would really object to what she wanted from the start—he was already gripping the hem of her blouse. It was out of the way in a matter of seconds.

The next events came like a blur to her as she found herself screaming in pleasure as he mercilessly pounded inside her with unrelenting passion that consumed everything she came to know. He was fast, forceful, but she loved every moment their bodies touch like it had never been before. She loved being close, feeling her claim over him, feeling his raw passion as he relished his lust for her.

And as she held on to him like he was her anchor to sanity, she finally knew why she loved him from the start. It's not because of the excitement he provides but because she felt like she's the only one existing in his world while they made love. Jill or anybody isn't important as long as she's in his arms. With every breath he drew, her name would spill. It was ecstasy in its finest.

"Chris!" She screamed; exploding lights blinding her as her climax raked her body in tidal waves. In her frenzied haze, she heard him grunt her name as he, too, came with one final thrust.

There was a moment of silence as they tried to catch their breath while basking in the afterglow of their love making. He held her close, their bodies sticky with sweat and their own essence. She was contented just staying there in his arms, feeling protected and loved. The need to sleep was quick to claim her thoughts but his voice, or rather his mind-blowing statement, wrenched the thought of it away from her mind and she was more than wide awake.

"Marry me."

She searched those hazel eyes and found nothing but seriousness in them. The glint it held hypnotizing her that only one word fell from her lips; not thinking about anything else but the gravity of the statement.

"Yes,"

And for once, Jessica Sherawat was happy that she was finally his and his alone.

•**xoxoxo**•

_I try to erase and erase you_

_But I keep drawing you_

•**xoxoxo**•

**Author's Note: **How's New Year's celebration, guys? I hope everyone is happy and I also wish 2015 would be civil to everyone! Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed! I want to hear the thoughts of everyone who're reading this. And before you kill me for not update soon enough, please give me the chance to say I'm really, really sorry! By the way, the cosplay event was a blast. I just wanted to say that. HAHA. Okay, I feel like the last part was rushed. Sorry about that but I have work tomorrow and I want to be good and update today! Another random thought: why is Chris so frigging edible in Resident Evil 6? I just couldn't resist his smexy character design in that game!

**ANYWAY!** I'm going to sleep now! See you next chapter guys. I hope it wouldn't take me as long as I did with this one. Please review so I could have the motivation?

**KYAAAAH!** Resident Evil Remaster HD is coming out really soon! Who's going to grab it? I'm sure that I'll be. XD

**TOODLES!**

•**xoxoxo**•

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Resident Evil or _any_ of its characters because CAPCOM owns them! I also do not own the lyrics of the song _Good to You _and _Gotta be You, _which was featured here. They are owned by YGENTERTAINMENT and 2NE1. **[January 1, 2015 | 22:56]**


End file.
